Total Drama Pokemon Island
by Aipom Boy III
Summary: Darkrai and Thundurus host this spin-off of the famed Total Drama series. Entries from fellow users have been made and who tells what could happen next! If you are wondering, you can find out! Chapter 7 will be up soon.
1. Enter Your Pokemon

Darkrai: Hey, Total Pokemon fans! I'm your host, Darkrai, and this is my co-host, Thundurus!

Thundurus: Yeah, yeah. Let's cut the crap and get down to brass tacks, eh?

Darkrai: -under his breath- Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

Thundurus: I HEARD that!

Darkrai: -rolls his eyes- Anyways, here's the deal. We want you, yes you, to compete! Well, we want you to sign up and make an audition tape, to see if we like you or not. Any Pokemon can compete!

Thundurus: Except for legendaries and Pikachus.

Darkrai: Yeah, what he- Wait a second, what do you have against Pikachus?

Thundurus: Their so small, cute, and annoying!

Darkrai: Don't listen to him; let your Pikachu audition if you want to enter one. We will choose about 30 Pokemon to compete, 15 males, 15 females. If you enter the same species of Pokemon twice, so only one Squirtle, one Wooper-

Thundurus: And no Pikachus.

Darkrai: Do you WANT me to lower your paycheck?

Don't worry, the story won't be in script format, I'm just lazy at the moment...

So enter your Pokemon by filling out this form:

Name:

Nickname: (optional)

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

History:

Alters:

Fears:

How he/she would react to winning:

How he/she would react to being the first voted off:

Before the merge:

After the merge:

Other:

Don't get discouraged if your Pokemon is voted off first (or at all for that matter), there will most likely be more seasons and chances at the imaginary million. You can enter up to 5 Pokemon each, so please do. I don't mind. 5 starters max.

Thundurus: Get to it, NOW!

Darkrai: Calm down, man! But you should listen to him. I'll try and prevent him from destroying your homes. Please hurry, he's getting restless and his therapist is on vacation!


	2. Please Read: IMPORTANT INFO

Darkrai: HELLO, EVERYONE!

Thundurus: We have a few things to clear up and emphasize.

Darkrai: Number One: Remember how I said up to 5 starter Pokemon? I'm loosening that a bit, since a bunch have been enter already.

Thundurus: NO MORE THOUGH, OKAY?

Darkrai: Numbre Dos: Here is a list of everyone who has made it so far:

Sparks the Luxio

Zero the Zoroark

Cactos the Cacturne

Empress the Empoleon

TyTy the Typhlosion

Sasha "Aphrodite" the Serperior

Redd (Steve at times) the Magby

Sheila the Delcatty

Sparky the Pikachu

Fionna "Fioner" the Vulpix

Flare the Monferno

Blossom the Chikorita

Birch the Turtwig

Blaze the Treecko

Ava the Drifloon

Calla the Glameow

Aria the Liepard

Chelsea "Cee Cee" the Umbreon

Sebastian "Seb" the Arcanine

Francis the Octillery

Lawrence the Whirlipede

Travish the Quagsire

Electra the Emolga

Torrent (also Torr or Torri) the Totodile

Kai the Combusken

Tyson "Ty" the Buizel

and Ray the Absol

Darkrai: Congrats and Goodbye for now!

There are three spots available, so don't worry if you haven't gotten yours in yet. If you are too late and still want to do something (intern), PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Everyone who made it, look at your fellow contestants bios. PM me who you would or wouldn't get along with, if you want to evolve or not, and your first words when you arrive on the island. I want you guys to have some control over the story too, you know.


	3. Meet the Campers

All of the campers have come in, and it's time to do this thing!

But first a quick note: Loafazard asked me to change Sparky's name to Zappy, so you won't get mixed up with Sparks.

-STATIC-

"Hello, Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers." said Darkrai, grinning evilly. "And welcome to Total Drama Pokemon Island. I'm your host, Darkrai, and this is my moody co-host, Thundurus."

Thundurus shrugged, knowing he was moody. "Eh."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Anyways, here's the deal. 30 campers are coming to camp as we speak. They will compete for 1,000,000 Poke and a lifetime supply of Poffins! After every challenge, the losing team will congregate and vote off one of their team members, who shall never EVER come back."

"Not necessarily..." said Thundurus.

Darkrai looked back at him. "Shut up, Storm."

Thundurus seethed. "You know I hate being called that! Do you want me to get Landlos over here to kick you ass?"

Darkrai gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh really?" mocked Thundurus. "Then you must not know me that well."

Darkrai turned back to the camera and laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. Anyways, this cycle will repeat itself until one Pokemon is declared the victor!"

"Speaking of contestants and victors and whatnot, here comes our first contestant!" said Thundurus.

A Lapras came to the dock. Off its back jumped a lion Pokemon with a blue body, a black mane around it's face, two yellow rings around its front legs, and a yellow star-looking shape on its tail. It wore a collar around its neck, and she seemed to protect it with some care.

"Welcome, Sparks the Luxio!" said Darkrai, reading off his sheet of contestants.

"Thanks, man." said Sparks, with electric energy regenerating off of her cheeks. "I'm so psyched to be here, you know! It's so awesome!"

"I bet it is." said Thundurus sarcastically. Then curious, "What's up with the collar?"

"It keeps my electricity in check, you know?" said Sparks. "If this is taken off, I go NUTS!"

Thundurus backed up. "That's wonderful."

"Here comes Zero the Zoroark!" announced Darkrai.

A black Pokemon with narrow eyes and blood red bandana around his right arm sauntered off his Samurott. He had a long red mane running down its back tied up with a light blue band. He waved hello and walked over to Sparks.

"Hi!" said Sparks. "I'm Sparks. Nice to meet you."

Zero looked at her and nodded.

"Here comes Cactos the Cacturne!" announced Darkrai.

Cactos was a green Pokemon with spikes all over his body and a Dark green hat on his head. He wore a small smile on his face and was holding an MP3 player in his hand. He took out an ear bud as he walked off his Dewgong. "Hello, Darkrai and Thundurus. It's nice to meet you both."

Darkrai smiled. "Good to meet you as well. Now go stand next to the other Pokemon."

He did as he was told as the next contestant arrived. An Empoleon hopped up on the dock and shook the water off herself. Meanwhile a Serperior slithered off of her Wailord next to her.

"Ha, I beat you here!" said Empress the Empoleon.

Sasha the Serperior scoffed. "Whatever. That doesn't mean you're better than me."

"As much as we'd like to hear you two bitch about unnecessary things, I instruct you to go over and stand next to your fellow contestants." The two bickering Pokemon turned around to see Thundurus pointing to where he told them to go. Reluctantly, they did.

The next contestant was a shivering Typhlosion and a shuddering Magby riding on a wild Gyarados. Darkrai helped him onto the dock as the raging Pokemon dived away.

"He went to fast, in my opinion." said TyTy the Typhlosion, nervously.

"It's okay, TyTy." said Darkrai. "He's in one of those moods again. Join your fellow contestants, please."

"No problem." said Redd the Magby, hurrying away from the dock, TyTy in hot pursuit.

Next was a purple Delcatty who scampered off her boat into the dock. She had freckles and a determined expression.

"G'day, mate." Sheila the Delcatty said to Darkrai, who smiled.

"Our aussie, Sheila, is here!" said Darkrai.

"Whoa, mama!" said Redd, lunging for her.

TyTy stopped him. "Hey, let's not be hasty, buddy."

Empress rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Oh, you'd know, grandma." scoffed Sasha.

Cactos took off his ear buds. "Please stop, the both of you. I hate fights."

They both stared at him. Zero smiled and thought, _This will definitely be an interesting contest. That's all I can really say._

Off of a Blastoise came a familiar looking yellow rat Pokemon with a scar and five stitches under his left eye. Thundurus began to go into a fit.

"A PIKACHU?" stormed Thundurus. "WHAT THE HELL, DARKRAI?"

Darkrai backed up. "Didn't you listen to the people who made it?"

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"HYPNOSIS!" Darkrai shouted. Thundurus flopped to the ground and fell into a deep slumber.

Zappy the Pikachu smirked. "That's a fine 'how-do-you-do?'"

"How come you entered, even if you knew Thundurus hates Pikachus?"

Zappy shrugged. "I don't know. I like screwing around."

Sparks looked at Zappy and smiled. _What a cool guy. _She thought.

The next contestant was a Vulpix, riding on a Kingdra. She got off and looked around.

"As long as there's a Volleyball court and a dodge ball room, I'm good. This place doesn't look THAT bad."

"Thanks, Fionna." said Darkrai. "Go stand over there."

Behind Fionna was a Monferno named Flare riding on a Lickylicky. She hopped off of her boat and said, "Hey, Darkrai. Great to be here." She then proceeded to look around. With a slight frown, she added, "This doesn't look like the brochure I got."

Darkrai chuckled. "Right back at ya."

Flare gave him a look and went to stand next to Zero and Cactos. Fionna walked over to Zappy and Redd.

"Hey, guys." She said, waving.

Redd nearly fainted. "A girl... talked to me!" Zappy gave him a pat on the back, which nearly made him fall over.

The next boat to arrive contained a Chikorita, a Turtwig, and a Treecko. They walked off together, looking around.

"Wow, this is a big island." said Birch the Turtwig, timidly.

"Yeah, it is." said Blossom the Chikorita, trying not to gape.

Blaze shrugged. "I guess, but it's just an island. It can't be too big, can it?"

Blossom and Birch looked at each other and looked back at Blaze. They both said, "No."

Blaze nodded. "Exactly my point."

"Welcome, Blossom, Blaze, and Birch!" said Darkrai, slightly impatient. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to stand over there."

Behind them came Ava the Drifloon, levitating slowly over to the hosts. She stared blankly at them for a moment before saying, "Are you guys the hosts?"

A few campers had to stifle laughs. Thundurus (who had woken up a while ago) looked closely at her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Never better." Ava said cheerfully. "Now that I'm here, what do I do now?"

Thundurus pointed to the contestants. Ava looked at where he was pointing. "What about it?"

"Stand over there."

Ava floated over after exclaiming in realization. Zappy, Sparks, and Redd had to hold their breath to keep from bursting up. Empress and Sasha were smirking, before looking at each other and saying, "You copycat."

Calla the Glameow got off next and sniffed. "What a dump."

Darkrai bowed dramatically and smiled. "I do my best."

Calla scowled a bit and sauntered over to Zero and Ava. "What a jerk." Zero shrugged and Ava gave her a sideways glance. Calla turned to her. "You aren't to smart, are you?"

"I don't know." said Ava, shrugging.

Calla had to hide a smirk that was emerging on her face. _This will be TOO easy._

Meanwhile, a Liepard, an Arcanine, and a shiny Umbreon arrived at the island.

"Sebastian! Chelsea! Aria! Welcome to the island!" said Darkrai.

Sebastian the Arcanine scoffed. "More like 'Welcome to Hell'."

Chelsea the Umbreon nodded darkly in agreement. "This sucks."

"It's not THAT bad, is it?" asked Aria. They looked at her in silence. "What?"

Thundurus finally said, "Join your fellow contestants now, please."

They did as the next contestants, an Octillery with a sketch pad and a Quagsire with a beer bottle, arrived.

The Octillery, who went by the name of Francis, continued a conversation he was having with Travish, the Quagsire. "All I'm saying is that we shouldn't have signed up for this competition. We'd likely die!"

Travish hiccupped. "Oy, ye got to loosen up a bit, bud. Oh, we're 'ere! 'Ey, everybody! I'm Travish, and that be Francis! I 'ope ye all will be great friends and 'ave fun!" He proceeded to take a swig of alcohol, but he noticed his bottle was empty. He stumbled off of his Feraligatr to Darkrai and continued. "Ay! Ye got any liquor 'ere? Preferably beer or whiskey?"

Darkrai shrugged. "We'll see what we can do."

"Good, I get crabby when I'm sober."

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them. "Hello maggots! I'm Lawrence and I'm going to KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

A Whirlipede rolled over past the hosts and stabbed Empress in her flipper. She screamed a curse and charged at him.

"We'll be back after these commercials!" said Thundurus, in a hurry.

* * *

><p>When the show was live once again, Lawrence was in a cage (he was somewhat subdued, much to the surprise of everyone) and Empress had gauze over her flipper. Electra the Emolga had arrived, making quick friends with Aria. Torrent the Totodile had arrived as the show got on the air.<p>

Torrent took a big breath. "I knew it would be one of these shows! I'm going to win, blah blah blah, you've heard it all before..." She looked around. "Or not...BUT you WILL so yeah, I'll go over there now..."

"Wonderful!" said Thundurus sarcastically.

Torrent waved at Francis. He waved a leg while sketching some more.

Electra walked up to the camera and quickly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Electra, and I'm in it to win it! Bye, now!"

Kai the Combusken arrived, walking past the hosts silently, shaking his head with disgust. Thundurus arched an eyebrow. "There's something I don't like about that guy."

Darkrai whispered back. "You don't like anyone."

Thundurus shrugged. "Touché."

A Buizel suddenly jumped out of the water and shook himself off.

"Tyson! Welcome!" said Darkrai.

Tyson walked up to the hosts and looked around. He finally said, "This place is a dump. Are you ever going to clean it?"

"Nope. Stand over there with the other contestants." Darkrai said.

Tyson grimaced. "You unsanitary bastards."

Some campers laughed, and Kai even had to hide a small smile. Thundurus looked at Tyson with distaste. Tyson laughed a bit and walked over to Zappy, who shared a fist bump with him.

An Absol named Ray was the next contestant to arrive.

"Welcome, Ray!" said Darkrai.

He looked around. "This isn't what it's supposed to look like. Have you ever considered remodeling the place?"  
>Thundurus shook his head and gestured to the other contestants. Ray frowned but did as he was instructed.<p>

A Chandelure with a pencil and paper arrived.

"You must be Chad, right?" asked Thundurus.

"Yup." said the Chandelure. "This will give me plenty of inspiration for my book."

Francis smiled. "Welcome to the club. I'm Francis, and I'm an artist."

The two shook hands as the next contestants, a Jigglypuff and a Clefairy, arrived holding hands. All of the campers stared.

"I'm Jasmine." said the Jigglypuff. "And this is Janet." she jerked a head towards the Clefairy she was with.

"We're lesbians, and I hope you can respect that." said the Clefairy.

"Hell yeah." said Zappy, but Sheila stomped on his foot. The Pikachu hopped with his foot in his hands and fell of the dock.

Darkrai, trying to cover up the awkwardness seeping in, told them to stand over with the other contestants. Travish slurred a hello to the two before falling on his face, completely drunk. Janet and Jasmine gave him a look.

"And here are the final two contestants!" announced Darkrai. "Zeneith and... wait, ANOTHER Chad?"

Zeneith the Aerodactyl flew onto the dock as a Swampert dropped a Tyrogue off.

Zeneith waved shyly to the other competitors. "Hey, guys."

"Chad?" asked Darkrai.

"Yes?" said Chad and Chad.

"The candle one." said Thundurus.  
>"What's your middle name?" asked Darkrai.<p>

"Charles." said the candle Chad.

"From now on, you're Charles."

Chad- er, Charles shrugged. "Okay."

"Nice to meet you, Charles." said Francis.

Chad (the Tyrogue) walked silently to the other campers, while Zeneith flew over to Tyson, Francis, and Charles.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get a few things situated." began Thundurus. "The cabins are over there through those trees. They aren't co-ed, and if they are destroyed, it's not our problem. You'll just have to sleep outside or something."

"Would you like to sort the teams out?" asked Darkrai.

Thundurus sighed. "I can't do everything around here. Fine, I'll do it. The Smooth Suicunes are the cactus, the cat with the curly tail, the balloon girl..."

"Never mind." sighed Darkrai. "The Smooth Suicunes are Cactos, Calla, Ava, Zero, Empress, Sasha, Francis, Travish, Janet, Jasmine, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Sparks, Zappy, and Sheila. The rest of you; Redd, Flare, Chad, Charles, Aria, Chelsea, Sebastian, Electra, Lawrence, Birch, Blaze, Blossom, Zeneith, TyTy, Torrent, and Fionna; are the Righteous Raikous."

Most of the campers were content. A few weren't: especially Empress and Sasha, who were on the same team.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkrai appeared in an outhouse shaped like a Pokeball. "This is the confessional. If you want to get something off your chest, or you want to confess about something, do it here. Well, unless you prefer to grow the balls to tell everyone, but I don't think anyone can."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zeneith looked around. "This isn't going to be too bad, but if I'm not a good competitor and if I don't make any friends, I'll get the boot for sure! I hate being shy sometimes."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Electra looked nervous. "This will be harder than I thought."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"This is probably going to suck." said Sebastian. <strong>

**Chelsea, who was next to him, said, "I bet it will."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad sighed. "I hope I clear my name with my clan..."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria sighed. "I don't see what's so bad about this place."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha was seething. "There is NO WAY I am going to be on a team with that BITCH!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Travish was drinking another bottle or beer and hiccupping. "Beer is the best t'ing ever."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Redd was climbing on the side of the confessional before stopping. His eyes widened. "DAMNIT, STEVE!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Thundurus and Darkrai began to go up a big slope, with the campers following behind.<p>

"So much walking." whined Ava.

"You can't walk." said Zero. "You float."

Ava giggled. "Oh yeah."

Blossom began to limp a little. "Ouch, I stepped on a pebble."

Birch shouted to Thundurus. "Are we almost there?"

"Be patient." said the Bolt Strike Pokemon.

"What's with him?" Blaze wondered out loud.

Flare, who was nearby, said, "I don't know. He just isn't a naturally happy person, I guess."

Kai was walking silently by himself when Tyson and Ray walked by.

"You look lonely." said Ray. "Are you okay?"

Kai looked away. "I'm fine."

Tyson awkwardly walked away and whispered to Ray. "He needs some friends."

The Absol nodded. "We should try harder."

Jasmine was walking with Janet. "I wonder what the first challenge is."

Janet shrugged. "It's our first day. How hard can it be?"

"Thanks for the jinx." said Lawrence. "Look!"

They did so and nearly fainted.

"Oh crap." said Cactos.

The campers had been led up a cliff.

* * *

><p>Thus ends the first actual chapter. I would like to thank all of the submissions of characters and I hope to not let you or your characters down. You guys will eliminate the first camper, and I might take it from there. Please PM me who your character might get together with (dating-wise) if you want them to have a "soul mate". I haven't decided. Until next time!<p> 


	4. In The Heights

Guess what time it is! It's not Adventure Time, Peanut Butter Jelly time, Hammer Time, or anything else that has nothing to do with this. It's time for Episode Dos!

* * *

><p>"Oh HELL no!" shouted Fionna.<p>

"Hell YEAH!" shouted Zappy, pumping a fist in the air. "This is my kind of challenge!"

"Same here." said Tyson. "Though I don't think Redd is feeling to hot right now."

* * *

><p>"<strong>HOLY CRAP!" shouted Redd, nearly in tears.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alroigh', mate." said Sheila. "What's the chehllenge?"<p>

"That's a thick accent." Ray whispered to Tyson.

"Today's challenge is to jump off this here cliff into Sharpedo-infested waters. Well, there's a safe area, which is that ring, but as you can see, the ring isn't that big. If you jump, no matter where you land, you get a point. What the real question is, if you jump, is if you will be mauled by Sharpedoes or not."

"Is this legal?" asked a nervous Zeneith.

"Yeah, don't worry." said Thundurus. "And why should you worry in the first place? You can fly."

Zeneith shrugged nervously. "I'm a rock type. And it's pretty high, even for me."

"That's what stuck out at us when we bought it." said Darkrai.

Tyson and Zappy said "That's what she said." At the same time, getting a nasty look from Sheila.  
>"Party pooper." said Tyson.<p>

"Watch eet." said Sheila.

"Righteous Raikous, you guys are up first." said Darkrai.

Chad looked down. "So, any volunteers?"

Flare, nervous but determined, raised a hand. "I'll do it." Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Francis asked her. "I can do it easily."

"I just want to get this over with." said Flare.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What the hell was she thinking?" shouted Fionna. "She's a FIRE Type! She could die! Though I can't say I'm not impressed. That takes some serious guts."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That's HOT!" said Redd. Then he shook his head. "But DANGEROUS!"<strong>

* * *

><p>And she jumped. When she landed in the pool and emerged okay, everyone cheered. She swam to shore.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flare smiled. "My secret? I didn't let the flames on my head touch the water." She then sighed. "Fire... No, I can't let my memories of my trainer bring me down."<strong>

* * *

><p>Redd looked at the water. "No way."<p>

Torrent shrugged. "Understandable."

Then Redd completely changed his personality. "I'll jump."

Torrent's jaw dropped. "What the-,"

Redd jumped and swam to shore. When he got to shore, his eyes widened. "Steve!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Who the heck is Steve?" Electra asked, slurring her words together quickly. "Does he have a split personality or something? That's kind of COOL!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Steve is the name the Aipom's raising me gave me. It became an alias, but it's gotten worse over the years. Now he pops up randomly. I hate Steve!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Charles shook his head. "No way, man."<p>

Chad shrugged and jumped in. After Chad was Aria, Electra, Torrent, and Zeneith (he decided it was him risking elimination or jumping).

Chelsea was shaking a bit. "The dinosaur was right. It is pretty high."  
>Sebastian walked up next to her. "Well, I can't jump, or I'll most likely die. But I guess I'll jump with you."<p>

Chelsea sighed. "As sweet as that is, let's not risk it. I'll jump."

Sebastian smiled. "I knew you had it in you."

Chelsea smiled and jumped.

"**Even though that guy is crude around others, he can really be sweet." said Chelsea, blushing. "He's kind of hot, too."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian was leaning back. "You know, I like Chelsea, but her only flaw is her self doubt. Once she overcomes that, she'll be a killing machine! Hell yeah!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Lawrence jumped after Chelsea, laughing maniacally the whole way. Blossom looked down nervously. Birch, who saw what Sebastian did earlier, turned to offer to jump with Blossom, but Blaze was already talking to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Birch sighed. "Man, I was so close. I really like Blossom, but so does Blaze. We promised we wouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship, but he isn't really taking that to heart."<strong>

* * *

><p>Blossom became determined and said, "I'll do it. With you."<p>

Blaze smiled. "Great."

Birch walked over. "I'll go to."

Blossom smiled. "The more, the merrier."

Birch though he saw Blaze give him a dirty look.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I know we both like her, but it seems he's acting jealous. I was just being a good friend. I don't expect anything out of it."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom looked blankly at the camera. "Blaze and Birch are acting funny lately."<strong>

* * *

><p>The trio jumped, leaving a Sebastian, Charles, Fionna, and TyTy on the cliff.<p>

TyTy looked sheepishly to the other two team members. "Sorry, but I can't jump."

Fionna shrugged. "Me neither."

Sebastian shouted to Darkrai. "We're done!"

Darkrai shrugged. "It's your turn, Smooth Suicunes."

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks grinned. "We have a bunch of water and grass types on our team, there's no way we can lose!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>How come Oi had to be on the seeme team as the British Sheila?" moaned Sheila. "Oh god, Oi just called her a Sheila. Thet's humiliatin'. Those figjehm say twirl or fit bird."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kai sighed. "Why is the Buizel and the Absol trying to talk to me? I just find it annoying. Don't they know when to leave someone alone?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's going first?" asked Ava, nervously.<p>

Empress beamed. "I'm going to jump before Sasha."

Sasha gasped. "Not if I can help it!"

Sasha tackled Empress and they both fell into the water. Their heads emerged, glaring daggers at each other.

Cactos sighed, took his ear buds out, placed his MP3 player on the grass, and jumped. After Cactos went Francis, Travish (he tripped), Kai (despite being a fire type), Zero, Ray and Tyson.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson grinned. "Kai has balls. I like that."<strong>

* * *

><p>Ava looked down and gulped. "I don't know if I can do that."<p>

Calla whispered to her. "There's a hot Sableye waiting for you down there."

Ava gasped. "I'm coming, Hot Sableye!" She jumped, floated to shore, and looked around. "Where is he?"

Calla, who had jumped in after her, emerged, laughing. "There is no Sableye. That's a thing I like to call motivation."  
>"You really shouldn't treat her like that." Zero said, scowling.<p>

Calla scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Zero huffed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Using people like that is wrong." said Zero. "It won't get you anywhere in life except hated by everyone, but if she wants that, I guess she can keep at it. But I'm going to keep an eye on her. I don't trust her."<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasmine and Janet looked at each other and looked at their teammates. They said together, "It's too high for us. We're not jumping. Sorry."<p>

Sheila gulped. "Me neither."

Sparky was shaking. Zappy didn't even hesitate. "Come on, let's go together."

Back on ground level, Thundurus looked murderous.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Now he's getting friendly?" snarled Thundurus. "I won't let this guy survive."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai looked at his co-host. "Are you feeling okay?"<p>

Thundurus suddenly grinned evily. "You'll see."

The Electric Pokemon duo jumped. Thundurus huffed, puffed, and blew Zappy and Sparky off course.

Darkrai panicked. "DUDE! WE'RE GOING TO GET SUED!"

But it was too late. They landed in Sharpedo-infested waters.

Thundurus sighed. "Fine, I'll go get them."

Zappy was trying to keep Sparky from drowning or being eaten.

"I got you!" said the Pikachu.

"Thanks." gasped Sparky.

Thundurus floated over and plucked the two from the water, just as a Sharpedo was about to snag them.

"There. I have been redeem." said Thundurus as he dropped them off at the shore.

"What the hell, man?" shouted Zappy. "We could've been killed!"

"Oh, if you had been." muttered Thundurus, floating away.

Zappy cursed under his breath. Sparky looked at the leaving co-host, pecked Zappy on the cheek, and walked off. Zappy had to turn from the other contestants to hide his immense blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ray was grinning from ear to ear. "That guy is such a big teddy bear. Holy crap."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calla frowned. "This could be a problem."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ava giggled. "That was adorable! Thanks, Thundurus!"<strong>

* * *

><p>As Janet, Jasmine, and Sheila walked down the cliff, Darkrai was announcing. "The Suicunes win! Raikous, you tried, but you failed. Meet me at the campfire for your first elimination."<p>

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Thundurus were standing in front of the Righteous Raikous with a plate full of Potions.<p>

Darkrai spoke up. "Hello, Raikous, and welcome to the first elimination ceremony. Your fellow teammates have each selected the person they want to go home. If you don't get a Potion, you are out of the competition and you can't ever, ever, EVER come back. EVER. The first Potion goes to... Flare."  
>Flare smiled and got her Potion and gulped it down. "I feel better already."<p>

Suddenly, everyone was on the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting.

Darkrai continued. "The next Potion claimers are Redd..."

"Yes!"

"Chad." said Thundurus.

Chad closed his eyes and whispered. "One step closer to my goal."

"Aria and Electra." said Darkrai.

The girls shared a high-five (high-paw, whatever) and got their potions.

"Chelsea, Blaze, Birch, Blossom, and Zeneith."

Zeneith smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

Chelsea gave Sebastian a nervous glance. Sebastian gave a steady nod and smirked.

"TyTy, you are safe too." said Thundurus. TyTy slowly got up to get his Potion.

"The rest of you who don't have potions, someone has voted for you to get the boot. But only one will leave."

"Wait a minute, someone voted for me?" Torrent exclaimed. She heard a whimper behind her.

She turned around and TyTy was holding back tears. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I had to vote for someone."

"And you voted for me?" Torrent asked.

TyTy shrugged. "I couldn't think of anyone." He lied.

Thundurus interrupted. "Torrent, you're safe, along with Sebastian." Torrent shrugged and got her Potion.

"See, Chelsea?" said Sebastian coolly. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sebastian is really nice to me." said Chelsea. "I wonder what he thinks of me, because I kind of like him." She stopped and looked out the confessional window. "I hope no one heard that. You never know how people will react to stuff like that. Especially that Calla girl. She seems a bit suspicious."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Charles, Fionna, and Lawrence. The final three. Charles and Fionna, you are fire-types. Lawrence, you are insane."<p>

Lawrence chuckled evilly. "Whoever voted for me will die a painful agonizing death."

Electra, Aria, Redd, Sebastian, and Chelsea all looked away and squirmed nervously in their seats.

Charles even looked a little scared, even though he didn't vote for Lawrence. "Just cut to the chase, if you don't mind."

"Lawrence and Charles are safe." said Darkrai. "I'm sorry Fionna, but you are the first eliminated."

Everyone was silent. Expressions of shock and sadness were on everyone's face, including the two hosts.  
>Fionna looked sadly at the ground. "Well then. This was unexpected. But, if that's what you want..."<p>

"Wait a minute!" shouted Charles. "This doesn't make any sense! How could she be voted off? She COULDN'T jump, like me. I feel responsible."

Fionna shook her head. "It's okay. I had fun for the short time I was here. It's time for me to go."

Redd jumped out of his chair, ran to Fionna, and kissed her on the lips. After recovering from the shock, Fionna wrapped her paws around him and they held that position for a good 10 seconds.

"Sorry I didn't do that earlier." said Redd.

Fionna giggled. "It's okay."

When Fionna left, Redd was heartbroken. Aria gave Redd a pat on the back and guided him back to the cabins.

Lawrence was chuckling evilly. "Yes! YES! I've made it past the first challenge! It will be all downhill from here!"

Sebastian walked past him. "Come on, man. It's late."

Lawrence followed Sebastian as Darkrai walked to the dock.

"That's it for this episode. I'm Darkrai, signing off and hoping you tune in for more episodes in the future!"

* * *

><p>Ava was floating around without a care in the world, when Calla called her over. "Ava! Come here! I have a proposition for you!"<p>

Ava stared blankly at her. "A proposition? What's that?"

"It's like a proposal." explained Calla. "You see-,"

"You want to PROPOSE to me?" shouted Ava. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. And besides, I'm waiting until I'm at LEAST a Drifblim."

Calla hissed quietly at her. "Don't talk so loud! And no, that's not what I was going to ask you. I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me."

Ava stared at her blankly. "A what?"

"It's like a group of people who protect each other from elimination and get farther in the game."

"Cool! I want to join this ambulance!"

"ALLIANCE. And I wanted you to. Now, we will need some other people. Here's who I have in mind..."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

I'm deeply sorry, Fionna, but the people have spoken, but they didn't expect this to happen.

If someone's character would have the personality to enter Calla's alliance, PM me!

Fionna: Reviews, everyone!


	5. No Sleep 'Til We Win!

Just to clarify and (perhaps) repeat myself, I combined the elimination and the "In The Heights" chapter. I will use this system with the rest of my chapters until I change my mind. Now without further ado, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap (by Darkrai): Last time on Total Drama Pokemon Island, the campers arrived and were introduced to their first challenge; the cliff diving challenge. Flare surprised everyone by being the first to jump, as did Redd when his alter-ego, Steve, caused him to jump. Due to Thundurus' hatred of Pikachus, he tried to kill or injure Zappy and Sparks, his newly-found girlfriend. Due to lawsuits bound to happen, Thundurus saved the couple in the nick of time. The Raikous had 12 jumpers, but the Suicunes had 13, giving them the win. Fionna the Vulpix was voted off, but Redd, or Steve, grew a pair and kissed her. How adorable. Will any more couples be made? Find out on Total Pokemon Drama Island!<strong>

* * *

><p>The Suicunes were still celebrating when Calla and Ava got back to the cabins. Some Raikous (namely Lawrence) were looking at them with regret and jealousy.<p>

"I don't see him." said Ava. "No Cacturnes anywhere."

"Zero is a Zoroark." reminded Calla. "Cactos is a Cacturne. We are looking for Zero, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ava. "I see him! Over there, all by himself."

"Alright, I'll do all of the talking." said Calla. "Stay quiet."

Ava nodded and floated over to Zero. Zero, who was nodding off, came to. "Ava? Calla? What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

Calla shrugged. "We will. But first, I would like to ask you to join our alliance."

Zero stood up. "Alliance? Why me?"

Calla smiled slyly. "Because I can tell that you have the potential of being a strong player."

"So you're going to use me, like you used Ava earlier today, right?" sneered Zero. "Remember this?" He transformed into an exact replica of Calla. His voice sounded like her to. "There's a hot Sableye waiting for you down there." Zero transformed back to his original form. "I don't plan to be used like that, or for you to use Ava."

"I'm in the alliance too!" said Ava cheerfully. Calla gave her a look that shut her up.

The Glameow continued. "I plan to protect you from possible danger. You could easily become a threat. And when that happens, they will turn on you like hungry buzzards. They will chew you up and spit you out before you can even say, 'Bon Appetite!'"

Zero looked as if he was about to say something, but then his eyes drifted to the Drifloon. He thought how Ava could become the victim of Calla's buzzard ways. He also thought that he could keep an eye on the cat to make sure she doesn't do anything shifty.

The Zoroark grinned. "Alright. You've convinced me. What is our first mission, Captain Calla?"

Calla grinned back. "First, we make sure we win again. There's a special someone I have in mind to eliminate, but not immediately."

"Is he on this team?" asked Ava.

"Actually, SHE isn't." said Calla. "She's on the other team, but if we eliminate her immediately, people will become suspicious. We want to wait a while, we might even wait for the team to lose."

"Who is it?" asked Ava.

Calla grinned even wider. Even more evilly. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

Zero grinned. "I'll keep my ears open for when you tell us."

* * *

><p><strong>Calla begin to giggle evilly. "That fool. He actually bought it! This will be a piece of cake! I'll win in no time."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zero frowned a bit. "She honestly thinks I would stoop so low as to being in her alliance without having my reasons? Who does she think I am? I'm not some imbecile who can get manipulated as easily as taking candy from a basic Pokemon. She thinks I'm the fool. She's the fool. I'm only in it to keep an eye on her and to make sure she doesn't use Ava. She isn't the most intelligent of everyone here, obviously. But I don't think she's stupid either. Don't get me wrong. I just don't want her to be eliminated. It would be all my fault for not looking out for her. It would be wrong. I saw what Calla did earlier today. It doesn't take a fool to realize what she is doing. I vow to make sure she doesn't win."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ava giggled. "Aren't alliances fun?"<strong>

* * *

><p>While the Suicunes were partying, a lightning bolt suddenly struck near Travish. People began to freak out.<p>

"Oy." he slurred drunkedly. "Watch where yer throwin' t'ings, uh? Nearly got me, now."

Thundurus showed up with a megaphone. "EVERYONE PLEASE LISTEN." Everyone was silent, and Thundurus put the megaphone away. "Thank you. Now, it's time for our next challenge."

"What do you mean?" asked Cactos, taking out an ear bud. "We got here not even a day ago. We just had our first challenge. How could we have a challenge?"

"Good question." said Darkrai, who appeared next to Thundurus. "Tonight's challenge is an AWAKE-A-THON!"

"We can totally do this!" said Janet to Jasmine.

"Yeah! I can stay awake for days!"

"I swear that you guys are so unoriginal." complained Sasha. "Can't you think of your OWN challenges rather than mooching off of the other series?"

"We have our own ideas, mind you." said Darkrai. "But we'd rather kill two birds with one stone and have an awake-a-thon the same day you guys arrived. To make it harder, and a heck-of-a-lot shorter than other renditions of this challenge."

Empress scoffed. "Even I knew that, you stupid snake."

Sasha hissed. Cactos took out his ear buds again. "Must I remind you again that I hate fights? I would rather not, so I will ask you politely to stop fighting. The next time I won't be so nice."

Empress turned to the Cacturne. "You can't tell me what to do."

"The last time I checked, grass is stronger than water, so I would stop talking." said Cactos, trying not to sound angry or mean.

Sasha smirked. "I'd listen to him if I were you."

Travish slurred some more. "Fower scair an' a heck ay a boorichie ay years ago, uir legendaries bonded together an'..."

"I WILL STAB YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING!" Shouted Lawrence, who was pretty miffed already from losing the first challenge. Everyone stopped immediately.

"Since I imagine that isn't an empty threat, let's begin." said Thundurus, looking a bit worried.

"Ready?" asked Darkrai. Before he could say go, Travish slurred some more rather crude things and fell to the ground.

Tyson poked the Quagsire. "Out like a light. Perhaps a mouth wash and rehab will fix him up?"

Ray snickered, and Kai looked away, annoyed at the two's shenanigans.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai looked frustrated. "They just won't leave me alone."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's consider that the challenge has begun and one person has already-,"<p>

Suddenly, a tired Redd dropped to the ground.

"Make that two." said Thundurus.

Darkrai growled. "You know what? The challenge started minutes ago. Just stay awake."

"Let the games begin." said Zappy, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Redd, who still looked tired, was in anguish. "The overwhelming elimination did me in, I think. I'm so screwed."<strong>

* * *

><p>After about an hour, everyone (minus the two sleeping Pokemon from the hour before) was awake. Francis was painting, Charles was writing, and Kai was ignoring Ray and Tyson. Darkrai was nearly going as crazy as Lawrence (who was talking to himself, secluded from everyone else) from boredom. Suddenly, he whipped out a PokeMusicBox and began to play it. Before anyone could say, "Good night," Janet, Jasmine, and Ava fell asleep.<p>

"There. A few of our ratings are back." said Darkrai.

"They were gone?" asked Ray, who wasn't even 3 yards away. "Damn, there goes my small fan base."

"YOU had a fan base?" teased Tyson. "Yeah, and I'm pregnant with twins."

Ray frowned. "Well, at least I'm the only guy out of the two of us."

Tyson faked a grimace. "You wound me."

Kai tried to go to sleep because they wouldn't stop bothering him.

Ray looked at the Combusken. "Hey, buddy. Don't go to sleep. You want our team to win, right?"

"I want you two to leave me alone." said Kai.

"Looks like we have to dig deeper, buddy." said Tyson.

Ray nodded. "Hey, everyone! Kai's trying to go to sleep! He's a traitor!"

Kai stomped off and the two Pokemon grinned stupidly at each other, stifling laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai looked extremely pissed off. "Those jerks. Those horse-playing jerks. If only they knew what crap I've had to deal with in my life."<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aria was trying to stay awake by talking to Sebastian and Chelsea.<p>

The Liepard yawned. "You two are awfully close. Are you two dating?"

Chelsea and Sebastian looked at each other.

"No." said the shiny Umbreon.

"Not yet." said the Arcanine at the same time. Chelsea looked at him with half disgust, yet half aroused.

"What are you trying to say, Sebastian?" asked Chelsea.

"Oh, come on! You don't think I'm just flirting with you just to be friends, do you?" said the legendary Pokemon. "I like you, Chelsea. I may seem like a crude badass, but I do have a heart, you know."

The two were silent. Aria cooed. "AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

"Do you want to go out with me?" asked Sebastian.

Chelsea slowly nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

"That's adorable!" said Aria. "I wish that someone would do that to me!"

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Sebastian.

Aria thought for a moment. "Zeneith. Or Zero. They are both pretty handsome. I can't decide."

"Well, don't just sit here, flirt!" said Chelsea.

Aria stood up to go, but then fell asleep. Chelsea and Sebastian both pressed a paw to their heads.

Ray yawned. "How cute." He fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At the ten hour mark, Chelsea, Sebastian, Cactos, and Kai had all fallen asleep. Tyson, who didn't have anyone to annoy or joke with, poked at stuff with a stick he found lying around.<p>

Darkrai sat up in his seat. "Suicunes. You are getting your asses handed to you. What's the problem? Don't you want to win?"

Tyson stopped what he was doing. "Look what I drew. It's a picture of me not caring."

That got a few laughs and Darkrai sat back in his seat, miffed.

"Oi ceere." said Sheila. "Though it doesn't seem loike ahnyone cahres."

TyTy walked over to her meekly. "I care, Sheila."

Sheila stared at him for a moment awkwardly. TyTy hung his head and walked away.

Meanwhile Charles was writing in his writing pad. Francis was next to him painting and Lawrence was muttering to himself maniacally.

Charles was thinking of a story to write. "How about a jack-ass host who bosses around his cranky co-host and tortures campers for a life of luxury and fame. That is, until, a challenge goes wrong that day-,"

Lawrence, hearing the story, continued it the way he would. "And he falls off the cliff, being impaled on his own spikes! The spikes completely impale him, causing blood to splatter everywhere! His backbone snapped like a stretched rubber band, his innards exploded and oozed out-,"

"That's enough." said Charles, thoroughly disgusted. He turned to Francis. "Was he always like this?"

"Apparently not." said the Octillery. "He said he used to be a nice person. But he never told me the story."

"Story?" asked Charles.

Zeneith came along. "I like stories!' Silence. "If you don't mind."

Lawrence began to spin his hearty yarn. "Once upon a regretful time, I was a nice, sweet Venipede who wouldn't hurt the smallest gnat. Then this ragtag gang came along one day while I was at the park. It was a Krookodile named Vinnie and his two pals, a Gigalith and an Emboar. I don't remember their names. Anyways, they told that I was wasting my time being sweet and nice because they always finish last. Boy, how they were right. I went through a series of grueling and challenging tests to be a member of their gang. We were the notorious posse that no one messed with and everyone suffered from. I was on my high horse, and they must have gotten annoyed by my 'constant arrogance' as they called it. So they ambushed me, stole everything I own, and left me for dead in an abandoned route somewhere in Western Unova. From that day onward, I vowed to never trust anyone and KILL EVERYTHING."

"But you trust us enough to tell this story?" asked Francis.

Lawrence shrugged. "You guys aren't backstabbers like Vinnie and his gang, so I can trust you. For now. That is, until I get bloodthirsty and I pull out my rusty butterknife-,"

"Whoa, now!" said Zeneith, backing away a bit. "Don't get bloodthirsty about us!"

Charles piped up. "Lawrence, do you want to be immortalized in a book?"

Lawrence looked at him for a moment. "What's in it for you?"

Charles smiled. "I want you guys to be in an alliance with me."

Zeneith gaped, but shut his mouth quickly. He whispered, "An alliance? Aren't those things, like, for cheaters?"

"Not necessarily." said Francis. "It's mostly for protection from elimination. It's basically a vow to never vote for one of your members and if they are in trouble, to convince everyone otherwise."

Zeneith nodded. "So I won't exactly be eliminated anytime soon, right?"

"That's about right." Charles said, nodding along with the Aerodactyl. "Unless we fail, which won't happen anytime soon."

Zeneith smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Lawrence chuckled maniacally. "This is great." He wandered off and was shot by a tranquilizer gun wielded by Darkrai, who caused the downfall of Tyson, Empress, Sasha, TyTy, and Sheila.

"Aw man!" said Francis. "He could have won it for us!"

"Why did you have to bribe Lawrence and not us?" asked Zeneith.

Charles stared blankly at him. "Think about it. It's Lawrence. He would take some bribing."

* * *

><p>After Calla and Zero had fallen asleep, the score was 12 asleep on the Suicunes and 6 asleep on the Raikous.<p>

"So, it looks like there's only 4 more on the other team." said Blaze to Blossom and Birch. "We have 9."

"There's no way we can lose!" said Blossom cheerfully.

Birch, who gulped nervously, motioned over to Charles, Francis, and Zeneith. "They just fell asleep."

Blaze nodded. "So then it's 8 asleep on our team and 13 asleep on their team. So that means..."

Birch interjected. "There's 7 on our team and 3 on their team still awake !"

Blossom blushed. "You guys are so smart!"

Blaze looked at Birch with slight distaste, and Birch smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Birch smiled contently. "That's right, Blaze! I'm smart too! Take that! Man, Blossom is so hot! I can tell that Blaze likes her too, so let the best man win!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze looked a bit ticked off. "What is up with Birch showing off? I was just doing basic math and he had to go and he acted like it was human calculus." He sighed. "Whatever. We promised the one she was interested in would get the girl."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom looked confused. "I like both of them equally to be honest."<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon, the arguing Pokemon and their crush fell asleep by the 14-hour mark. Darkrai took out a megaphone as Flare began to nod off.<p>

"WAKE UP CAMPERS." said Darkrai. "IF YOU HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP DURING THE CHALLENGE, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST."

Every camper was awake at that point. When Redd realized he was asleep, he began to worry. Travish was actually sober for once (with a hangover), but his beer bottle was empty. He began to get cranky.

Thundurus immediately noticed Travish's behavior and tossed him another beer.

Travish smiled a bit and grunted. He took a giant gulp and the entire bottle was empty. The campers were stunned.

"The mess hall is that way." said Darkrai. "Thundurus, lead the way and get the food ready."

Zappy, who hadn't fallen asleep yet, remarked, "Be careful, guys. This is Thundurus we're talking about."

Sparky giggled at him and Thundurus was seething, storming off (See what I did there?) with the campers in hot pursuit.

Darkrai crossed his arms. "So, Sheila, Zappy, and Sparky are left on the Suicunes. Raikous, you have Flare, Electra, and Torrent." Chad cleared his throat. "And Chad."

TyTy suddenly ran back. "Go Sheila!"

Darkrai motioned for TyTy to go back with the well-rested group. TyTy hung his head again and left.

When Darkrai was sure that TyTy had left, he turned back to the awake campers to find three were asleep. It was Torrent, Flare, and Sheila. Darkrai took out his megaphone again and woke them up. They dragged themselves to the mess hall.

Torrent looked ashamed. "To get that far and lose it all!"

Flare spoke to her firmly, but encouragingly. "You made it past the 14-hour mark. What time did you wake up yesterday?"

"About 7:30." thought Torrent.

"So you were awake for 29-and-a-half hours." said Flare.

"Yeah, but I wish I had fallen asleep earlier when my hopes weren't so high." Torrent moped.

After a moment, Flare broke the silence between them. "Let's hope you don't say that in the future refering to this competition. Let's eat."

After they left completely. Darkrai patiently waited (he was occupied by his iPoke Touch). Electra was trying to make pleasant conversation with Chad.

"I think I have this in the bag." Electra said, not as quickly as she normally does but still a bit energetic. "I always have energy, and it's hard to get me to sleep."

Chad nodded. "This will hopefully restore trust in my clan."

Electra stared at him blankly. "What's wrong?"

Chad shook his head. "It's nothing."

Zappy, who overheard Electra, whispered to Sparks. "We have a threat on our hands. Electra is STILL bubbly."

"Oh crap." said the Luxio. Then she remembered something. "My collar! Zappy, can you take off my collar?"

Startled, the Pikachu nodded and began to fiddle with it. "The question is how and why this will help."

Sparks smirked. "My collar keeps my electricity in check, so if I take it off, I go crazy, which is what we need!"

"And to take it off?"

"Just press the buckle and slide it to the left."

He did so, and Sparks went berserk. Electra even looked surprised. But then some sparks hit Electra and Zappy and knocked them out cold. Chad was in shock. "I won?"

Darkrai took out his megaphone and yelled, "CHAD HAS WON IT FOR THE RAIKOUS! SUICUNES, MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE AT 9 'O CLOCK!"

Cheers erupted from the mess hall in the distance. Chad looked at Darkrai and nodded. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? You won the challenge." said Darkrai. "Now go celebrate."

Chad walked off. "Maybe my clan will forgive me after all."

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Thundurus stood in front of the campers with a plate full of potions, waiting for the campers to get and drink.<p>

"In front of me, I have 16 campers, but only 15 will remain after this ceremony. If you don't get a potion, you are voted off. And you will NEVER, EVER, EVER come back. EVER."

"I think we get it." said Zappy. "Now let the Potion drinking commence."

Thundurus pointed at him. "Don't make me come over there."

"And do what? Electrocute an ELECTRIC TYPE POKEMON?"

Thundurus looked murderous.

Darkrai nervously continued. "The first potion goes to Sparks."

"Yes!"

"Zappy, you too."

"I know."

Sparks handed Zappy a Potion. "Viva la Suicunes."

"Bottoms up." said Zappy, gulping down his potion.

Darkrai announced that the next Potions went to Cactos, Jasmine, Zero, Ava, Ray, Tyson, Kai, Empress, Sasha, and Sheila.

"Go Sheila!" shouted TyTy's voice.

"Oy." moaned Sheila.

"Calla, Francis, Travish, and Janet." said Thundurus, who had calmed down. "Each of you had a vote for you."

Janet looked at Jasmine nervously. "Why me?" Jasmine shrugged.

Darkrai, ignoring the lesbians, coontinued. "Francis, you are safe."

Francis looked around. "Who voted for me?"

Ava leaned over to Calla. "That's who we voted for, right?"

Calla pressed a paw to her head. "Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen closely. NO, that's not who we voted for."

"Calla, you are safe too." said Darkrai, and she recieved her Potion. "Travish and Janet. Janet, you are annoying. Travish, you are a hopeless drunk."

Travish sighed. "Ah ken. It aw started when mah dad accidentally switched mah bairn formula fur swally. ever since 'en, i've bin a jakey."

Everyone was silent.

Darkrai awkwardly handed Travish a Potion. "You're safe."

Travish was silent for a moment. "Thenk ye."

Janet was shocked. "I'm going home?"

"You can't do this!" said Jasmine. "Take away our friendship, why don't you."

Janet began to cry. "I don't want to leave you, but it's time for me to leave."

Jasmine turned to the hosts. "If she goes, I go."

"Jazzy, listen to me! You're a strong girl, you can do this without me. I believe in you."

"Jan, listen to me."

"No, you listen. I want you to stay and win the game. I love you."

And with a kiss, she got on the Wailord and left.

Darkrai turned to the camera. "And with that, it is time for us to sign off! Join us next time of Total Drama Pokemon Island!"

* * *

><p>Francis high-tentacled Charles as Zeneith and Lawrence shared a handshake.<p>

"Well done." said Charles. "Well done."

"Now to get Travish." said Zeneith.

"No problem." said Francis. "Convincing him will be a cinch."

Lawrence added, "Easier than killing a fly in zero gravity with nothing but your bare hands."


	6. Pentathlon Or IS it?

Sorry if this took a while, but here's the next butt-kicking, action-packed, drama-oozing episode of Total Drama Pokemon Island! Please sit back, kick up your feet, perhaps pop some popcorn, and enjoy.

(DarkAmphithere is referenced)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Last time on Total Pokemon Island, the challenge, which was an awake-a-thon, followed immediately after the first challenge just to weed out the competition. And boy, was it weeded. Sparky and Zappy nearly won it for their team, but the electricity in the air was too much. Chad won and may be accepted back into his clan. Or tribe. Or whatever. <strong>**Another alliance was made and they convinced some people to vote off Janet, one of the two lesbians on the show. Of course, Jasmine is probably in denial about now, so we want to see this drama. What will the next challenge be? Who will be voted off? Will alliances be discovered? Will Jasmine pull a Sadie? ...It's a human reference, I know. Anyways, this is for me to know and for you and the campers to find out! Stay tuned for another episode of Total Pokemon Island!**

* * *

><p>As you may have expected, Jasmine was crying non-stop, while Aria, Electra, and Torrent were trying to cheer her up.<p>

"I can't survive without her!" moaned Jasmine between sobs. "She was... my.. my..."

"We know, Jazzy." said Torrent. "But you can't go and become useless just because your lover has left."

"No one's ever called me that before." said Jasmine, holding back another sob.

"Cheer up." said Aria encoragingly. "At least you have a 'soul mate'. I'm still single."

Electra flew next to the heartbroken lesbian. "And think of it this way, at least she we weren't the first to lose and then she got voted off first then her boat sinks before she gets back home and it's Titanic with Pokemon without the iceberg!" An awkward silence ensues. "Well, would you rather have that or a girlfriend who is cheering for you on the sidelines rather than here?"

Jasmine blew her nose. "That's true."

"So hold your head high, keep your tears in, stick your chest out, and show the world who Jazzy really is!" exclaimed Electra.

"Who's to say that you're weaker without your girlfriend?" asked Torrent rhetorically. "No one, that's who."

"Alright, time to show them who's boss." said Jasmine.

"That's the spirit." smiled Aria.

Calla sauntered out of the bathroom, hiding her distaste from the others.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh look." said a frustrated Calla. "ANOTHER threat. Man, they weren't kidding when they said that this would be one of the best seasons next to the one with Mew and Mewtwo."<strong>

* * *

><p>Ava looked blankly at Calla. "So, what do we do?"<p>

"We get rid of her." said Calla. "But not before we get rid of our main target."

"May I remind you that we still don't know who this said 'target' is." said Zero, crossing his arms.

Calla smirked. "We currently want to get rid of Blossom."

"Why her?" asked Ava. "She's so nice!"

"Because she's going to be so caught up in her love life with Blaze and Birch that she'll be easy to exterminate."

"That sounds rather morbid." said Zero.

"What does that mean?" asked Ava.

"Never mind." said Zero.

"So, here's the plan." said Calla.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero seemed a little impressed. "Just because Calla shows signs of being malicious and back-stabbing doesn't mean she isn't clever. Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust her, but she's definitely got a head on her shoulders."<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis walked over to Travish. "Hey! Over here!"<p>

Travish stumbled over. "Och guid day, Francis! whit dae ye yoo need?"

Francis put a tentacle on Travish's shoulder. "You were almost voted off last time, and I don't want that to happen again."

Travish took a swig. "A scary experience, 'at was. Whit dae ye hae in min'?"

Francis spoke after a while, in fear of someone hearing him. "Charles, Lawrence, Zeneith, and I want you to join our alliance."

Travish hiccuped. "An alliance, huh? soonds guid tae me."

Francis smiled. "Good. Let me introduce you to everyone..."

Suddenly, the intercom blared. "CAMPERS! ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER CHALLENGE! COME TO THE GYM PRONTO FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTION!"

Sasha poked her head outside her cabin. "Like I said, we're going in order."

Empress shrugged. "Who cares? Whatever challenge we do, you will suck at it. Just imagine... Tug-o'-war. Or boot camp. Or even better, mountain climbing."

Sasha sneered. "Well, you suck anyway. Even with limbs."

Empress got in the snake's face. "Limbs that will tear you apart!"

Cactos broke them up. "Stop it! Just stop it! Your constant fighting is getting on our nerves!"

"Yeah, even more than the lesbians." snorted Tyson.

"They kind of ARE annoying." shrugged Ray.

Jasmine overheard this and stopped. She began to cry and ran off.

"Oh crap." said Tyson. "Jasmine! Wait!"

"Damnit." said Ray, running after the Buizel.

Cactos jammed his headphones back in. "Too much negative energy."

* * *

><p><strong>"How can they say those things?" sobbed Jasmine on the phone Janet.<strong>

**"Oh my gosh! How rude!"**

**"I know!" said Jasmine.**

**"I'm not annoying, am I?" asked Janet.**

**The confessional door burst open. Tyson and Ray were standing there.**

**"What do you want?" said Jasmine bitterly.**

**"Who's that?" asked Janet.**

**Ray snatched the phone. "She has to go. She loves you and tell her friends, 'hey' for her."**

**"Ray, what the fu-," The phone hung up.**

**"Jasmine, get over yourself. Running off and crying in the confessional is pathetic." He thrust the phone at her and began to leave. "Hopefully you can grow up and compete in the challenge."**

**Jasmine stood up. "Why do you have to be such a-"**

**Tyson put his hands on her shoulders and sat her down. "Jazzy, listen." She looked away. "He usually isn't like this, but you really have been annoying. You cry all of the goddamn time, and it's getting on our nerves. Even when she was here, you two were goggling over each other like lovestruck lesbian puppies. You really need to cut it out and grow a pair... Well, you know what I mean. So are you going to sit here and croon over how much the world sucks because nothing goes your damn way, or are you going to get over it and compete in the challenge?"**

**Jasmine began to cry again. Tyson sighed. "So I guess you're going to cry some more. Fine, fine. I'm the bad guy here because me and Ray are the only people here to have the balls to say these things to your face. Well, tell Janet I said 'hey' at least." He began to leave. "See you at the campfire ceremony. Pray for another week."**

* * *

><p>By the time Tyson got back, Darkrai began to explain the challenge. "Today's challenge is a pentathlon!"<p>

"Told you." said Empress. The Regal Pokemon huffed.

"Sasha." warned Cactos without even looking at her. "Empress."

Empress rolled her eyes and Sasha sat back. "Okay, fine."

Darkrai continued. "Considering the preffix penta-, there will be five challenges!"

"Aren't any '-atholons' long, rigorous, and usually OUTSIDE sport events?" asked Zeneith.

Darkrai held up a hand. "I'm getting there, young one." He motioned for Thundurus to press a detonator.

"Minimum wage for this?" Thundurus moaned as the button was activated and the ground beneath them began to open and reveal water.

"What the hell?" shouted Redd.

"The first part is SWIMMING!" announced Darkrai.

"Couldn't we just do one of the-," began Zappy.

"No one likes you." snapped Thundurus.

Zappy stood up. "Just because you hate Pikachus doesn't mean-,"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" shouted Lawrence.

Darkrai nodded. "You guys are a VERY talkative bunch. Anyways, each team will pick to players to compete in this leg of the competition, one boy and one girl. If they win it for their team, they are invincible against elimination. Even if they don't, they can't compete again. And if you don't compete, you can still be voted off. But before that, let's establish the team leaders. Me and Thundurus pulled names out of a hat, so there's no bias, even though Zappy isn't a leader."

Sparks shrugged. "Sorry, honey."

"The leaders will be Flare and Cactos. You two MUST compete in one challenge. Now choose your competitors! Go!"

"Okay." said Ava, jumping into the water. Darkrai quickly snagged her out.

"For that, you are disqualified." said the miffed host.

"That sounds FUN!" squealed Ava, floating happily away.

Flare studied her team. "Torrent, you should go."

Torrent pumped a fist into the air. "Booyah!"

Redd eyed the pool timidly until his entire demeanor changed. "I'll do it."

Flare looked startled. "Are you sure you want to-,"

"Yes." said Redd, who was currently Steve.

Meanwhile with the Suicunes, Cactos was deciding who would go.

"I'll do it." said Empress. "I'll show Sasha who's boss."

"No way!" said Sasha.

Cactos gestured for them to cease fighting. "I'm not choosing the better one, I'm choosing the strategic choice. Empress, you are a water Pokemon, so choosing you would make sense."

Tyson raised a paw. "I'll go."

Cactos grinned. "Perfect."

The swimmers got situated when Darkrai informed them of some other things. "First of all, both members of each team have to go there and back to win, not just one. Also, we invited some friends from the first challenge to have a swim with us."

Torrent, Tyson, and even Empress (much to Sasha's delight) looked shaken, but Redd felt detirmined.

* * *

><p><strong>"Eliminate Blossom rather than Redd?" asked Zero rhetorically. "That doesn't make too much sense. Why get rid of the easy choice rather than the big threat? Possibly to make things easier for us."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calla was frowning. "Redd will be the next target, that's for sure. But why Blossom? I've told you that she's easy pray, but she also has something that I really hate. An easy-going personality." She shuddered at the thought of it. "A trait like that can go a long way, 1,000,000 Poke included. She could persuade anyone with a down-to-earth personality like that, which is why if she's gone, then she isn't a possible candidate. So, in a way, she IS a threat. She could possibly be an even bigger threat than Redd."<strong>

* * *

><p>When Darkrai shot the starter pistol, they shot off and plummeted into the Sharpedo-infested waters below. The order then was Redd (already in the lead), followed by Tyson, Torrent, and Empress (Sasha was choking with laughter, much to the chagrin of Cactos). Tyson immidiately was having trouble with "those damn sharks", as he put it, and struggled to keep his place. Eventually, a lucky Torrent passed him.<p>

By the time the Totodile reached the halfway mark, Redd was already halfway back. Unfortunately, a Sharpedo snagged him and pulled him under. Redd looked hopeless as everyone passed him.

Torrent was huffing. "Holy crap. This pool is bigger than it looks." She and Tyson tied, so it was down to Empress to win it for the Suicunes.

Suddenly, a voice burst from behind the other competitors. "I'll kick your ass, sharks!" Redd emerged, tightly gripping a Sharpedo in his cold, wet hands. In a flash, the Magby (who was currently an Aipom at heart) gave the shark a good headbutt and sent him flying all the way to the bottom of the pool as if the water wasn't there. Despite this awesome display, Empress won.

"Take that!" the Empoleon called to the jealous Serperior above.

Sasha began to stand up but saw a warning glance from a certain Cacturne.

* * *

><p><strong>There the miffed snake sat. "I really need to win a leg of the pentathlon, or Empress will get me eliminated for sure!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sheila rolled her eyes. "<strong>Empress 'n' Sasha are fighting a lot more now then they did when they got here. I would love to get rid of Sasha as soon as possible. I can't stand the british, you know."<strong>**

* * *

><p>Ray nudged Tyson. "Did you see that?"<p>

The Buizel simply said. "I was swimming. What's so interesting?"

Ray pointed at Redd. "He totally kicked a Sharpedo's ass recently!"

Meanwhile, Redd was now his former self was has clutching his head in pain. Then, a startling realization came to him. "I'm wet! WET!"

Thundurus dropped a towel on him. "You're strange, you know that?"

Redd sighed. "It's not my fault."

Thundurus chuckled. "Sure..."

* * *

><p><strong>Zeneith was impressed. "Wow. Even though he's in danger of elimination, he still has my respect. If our alliance wasn't so big, I'd bring him in. Maybe if he survives the merge. I mean, come on. That guy can do anything when he's 'in the zone'. And yes, we campers know about the merge. We've seen the previous seasons."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai motioned for the pool to close up. "Meet me outside for the next leg of our competition!"<p>

Lawrence chuckled. "Soon, we'll have a starfish! Or a mutated cow! Or a 5-legged insect that got in a terrible scrape at a family barbecue..."

Charles sighed. "Come on."

Zeneith looked outside. "I think I see bikes."

Charles also looked. "You're right."

Darkrai nodded. "Yes, thank you Captain Obvious. The course travels all the way around the island. Pick your competitors."

Cactos looked at his team, pondering. "I'm too slow for this competition."

Ava giggled. "I'll go!"

Calla sighed. "You were disqualified."

Zappy raised a hand. "I'll go."

Sparks bubbled, "Me too!"

Cactos sighed happily. "That was easy."

Meanwhile, Flare had similar luck. "Who would like to-,"

Electra flew foward. "I'll totally do it!"

Flare looked her up and down. "That's a big bike for a small person like you."

Darkrai, who overheard, came over. "We'll get a smaller bike."

Electra giggled. "Sweet!"

Sebastian raised a paw. "I'll ride. I have the muscle."

Chelsea let out a small giggle. "That's true, alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian began to stretch. "Here I go. Off to run the gauntlet."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea looked a bit nervous. " I know what I said, but I'm still not so sure he'll win because he's not that fast."<strong>

* * *

><p>The Pokemon got on their bikes and took off at the sound of the starter pistol. Electra immediately began to take off but ran head-on into a tree when she wasn't paying attention. Sebastian stopped. "Hop on."<p>

The Sky Squirrel rubbed her head in pain. "Don't mind if I do."

The teammates soon caught up with Zappy and Sparks, who were very fast.

The Luxio crooned over Zappy. "You're so sexy on that bike."

The Pikachu chuckled. "I know, I try."

Sebastian suddenly jerked his head around. "Give me a jolt."

Electra was caught off guard. "Come again?"

"Quick!" said Sebastian. "Give me a boost with your electricity!"

Electra nodded. "SPARK!"

In a flash, Sebastian rode all the way around the island and won it for the Raikous.

Zappy hung his head. "Well, that was expected."

Sparks gave him a hug. "It's okay. Let's go mess with Thundurus."

The Bolt Strike Pokemon turned around quickly. "I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea was elated. "Good thing I was wrong."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai beckoned for the bikes to be put up. "The next challenge is running! Same path, same old song and dance. Pick your runners!"<p>

Flare walked nonchalantly over to Lawrence. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Killing the competition?" asked Lawrence hopefully.

"No, I want you to compete." sighed Flare.

"Oh." Lawrence looked a bit upset. "Sure, I guess."

Blaze stepped forward. "I'll go too."

Birch looked jealous. "I'll do another challenge, to help out, you know."

Flare cracked a smile. "Okay, but your friend called it first."

Blossom walked over to the two of them. "What's the deal, guys?"

Birch looked at the ground. "Nothing."

Blossom sighed. "So you're showing each other up for no reason, huh?"

Blaze piped up. "We both like... the same girl."

Blossom looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh. Okay." She walked off and sat in the peanut gallery.

Birch glared at Blaze. "You idiot!"

The Treecko held his ground. "Don't you see what I did there?"

Birch shook his head. "No, I don't."

Blaze sighed. "Didn't you see the look on her face? She likes one of us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom sighed. "Okay, fine, I admit it. I like one of them more than the other, but I'm not telling who."<strong>

* * *

><p>Cactos looked at his team. "Is anyone up for the challenge?"<p>

Sheila shrugged. "Why not? I'll do it."

Ray raised a paw. "I'd love to have a go."

"That's what she said." Tyson coughed. Flare overheard and was deeply confused by the amount of laughter.

Cactos ignored the joke. "Wonderful. I'll alert Darkrai."

* * *

><p><strong>Kai shook his head. "Nothing but trouble, those two."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai (yet again) shot the starter pistol and (yet-er again) shot off like a cork out of a champagne bottle. Of course, these creatures don't even know what that is, so let's keep it that way.<p>

So far, Lawrence was in the lead, with Ray galloping behind him, followed by Blaze and finally Sheila. Suddenly, Calla had an evil idea spring up in her head. "Zero, distract Lawrence."

The Zoroark was in denial. "That's dirty!"

"Either that or I'll destroy your chances of the Top 3." Calla reminded him.

Zero then found himself in the woods about to transform into something that, if discovered, would make him the most hated person on TV. But of course, we all know the real story.

Meanwhile, Lawrence saw a familiar smile lurking ahead of him. "You!"

Vinnie chucked. "Yes, it's me. Did you miss me?"

Lawrence was seething. "You will pay for what you did!"

"Will I?" asked Vinnie sarcastically. "Catch me if you can!"

That began a wild goose chase that trailed off course. While this was happening, Ray and Blaze had already crossed the finish line.

The Absol seemed determined the sluggish Sheila would make it across. "C'mon, aussie girl!"

The "aussie girl" was breathing hard a quarter-mile away. "Almost there."

The Treecko looked a bit miffed when Birch came down next to him. "What do you want?"

"What? Are we not friends anymore? Just because we're fighting over the same girl doesn't mean you have to be a stiff asshole about it, you know."

Blaze grabbed Birch by the leaf on his head. "You take that back."

Before he could, he saw a sight behind his "friend". "LOOK OUT!" He tackled Blaze the best he could out of the way as Lawrence came speeding through, chasing an unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Catch ya later, wuss." said Vinnie as he dived into the confessional.

Lawrence, who was way behind the Krookodile, accidentally slashed Birch across his back. The Turtwig fell to the ground.

Blossom stood up and ran down to the injured Pokemon. "BIRCH!"

Blaze, who had difficulty to speak, looked past her. "He fainted."

Darkrai began to panick. "Quick! Take him to the infirmary! Stat!"

Thundurus even looked a bit shaken. "Yes, sir." The Bolt Strike Pokemon did as he was told

* * *

><p><strong>TyTy was speechless (until, of course, finding the words). "He saved his friend just or something like that to happen. He puts me to shame."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zappy was confused. "Thundurus now has true emotions? Next, I'll stop playing pranks on people."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's voice was tight. "I never meant to hurt someone by carrying out a plan. I feel perfectly ashamed of myself."<strong>

* * *

><p>Sheila got back to find a mess. "What the hell happened?"<p>

Chad (who, despite being on the other team, didn't have prejudice) told her in his usual calm demeanor. "Lawrence went insane and began to chase some Krookodile around. He accidentally cut Birch while in his rampage. Lawrence is now being calmed down and Birch is in the infirmary."

Sheila was shocked. "Wow. All while I was gone."

Chad nodded. "It might be a good thing, you missing it. You could've easily gotten killed."

Sheila curtly nodded as well. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

Chad shook his head. "No, not that I know of."

Aria wandered over to the conversing two. "This is terrible. Poor guy."

Zeneith saw what was happening and walked over to comfort the Liepard who was near tears. "It's over now, there's no need to worry. He'll be fine."

But Aria was in denial. "No, I won't believe it until I see it. How-,"

Suddenly, Zeneith (who couldn't take much more drama) grabbed the Liepard around the waist and kissed her. They held that pose for what seemed like a day or two before finally breaking apart. Everyone was shocked.

TyTy walked over to the group too. "Wow. That's really brave of you, Zee."

Sheila glared at TyTy. "What do you want? Are you going to burl your luck too?"

TyTy looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sheila wasn't fazed. "You know perfectly well what I mean. I know you like me, I'm not stupid. I've noticed your constant lollygagging over me 'n' cheering me on. Drop the act, TyTy. You just like me for what I look like rather than who I really am."

There was silence for a moment. It looked as if the Typholsion really was wounded by these words. Then he suddenly whipped around and got down to her level.

Looking her square in the face, he said, "I like you, that's true. I cheer for you and root for you and try to make you my friend. I think you are beautiful. But how damn shallow do you think I am?" Realizing how hurtful these words may be, he stopped and began to cry. "Oh no. To speak that way to a lady, I can't forgive myself!" He ran away, sobbing.

Sheila regretted even opening her mouth. "Wait!" She ran after him.

Jasmine walked over to Darkrai. "What do we do now?"

The host began to pick up his mega-phone, but saw that it wasn't necessary due to the silence engulfing the island. "We're postponing the pentathlon until Birch gets better. Until then, go ahead and vote off someone due to the evidence already provided. Both teams will meet me at the campfire tonight to eliminate a camper." He then promptly left.

* * *

><p>Darkrai studied the tense campers as he held a silver platter decorated with various Potions. "Since both teams are here, I'll try and get through this fairly quickly. When I call your name, please come up and get your Potion. If your name isn't called by the end of the ceremony, hopefully you will take the hint and leave."<p>

Travish hiccuped nervously. "Say, whaur is Sheila an' TyTy?"

Ava giggled. "Where's Sheila and TyTy?" Calla sighed and pressed her paws to her head.

* * *

><p>To answer his question, TyTy was the last to vote for someone to leave. He felt it was necessary to hide from Sheila while he was at it. The Typhlosion wasn't crying, though. He was deep in thought. So he was in the confessional. Sheila, who didn't give up searching for the distraught TyTy, finally found him.<p>

"He is about to set the confessional on fire." said Sheila. "Me 'n' my big mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>"To say those things to a lady!" muttered TyTy. "Sheila of all people! I might as well be on the Wailord of Losers now."<strong>

**Suddenly, a voice is heard outside. "TyTy! Come out of there!" Sheila poked her head inside. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said 'n' all, but you need to come back to the ceremony. I bet it's started by now."**

**"I said all of those horrible things!" wailed TyTy. "I can't show my face in public anymore!"**

**"Don't apologize." sighed Sheila. "I should be the sorry one. I was being shallow, I admit. I'm sorry."**

**"But I was hurtful!" Sheila began to get frustrated.**

**"I don't give a damn, TyTy!" she sighed when she heard the Typhlosion whimper. "Look, just come back to the ceremony, okay?"**

**TyTy sighed. "Just give me a minute to clear my head."**

* * *

><p>Travish sighed. "Waw, Ah didne ken Ah coods change th' subject loch 'at. Ah expect th' swally makes it soond e'en better."<p>

Darkrai shrugged. "Anyways, these people received no votes whatsoever and/or were invincible anyway. They are, as follows; Ava, Zero, Francis, Travish, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Sparks, Zappy, Flare, Chad, Charles, Aria, Chelsea, Sebastian, Electra, Blaze, Blossom, Torrent and TyTy."

Francis looked solemnly at Lawrence. "Dude, I am hoping."

Charles raised a candle. "Me too, bro. It was an accident."

Thundurus spoke up. "The following contestants received one vote and are safe, of course: Zeneith, Cactos, Sheila, Redd, Birch, Calla, and Sasha."

"Shit!" Empress cursed.

The Serperior was smug. "Joke's on you."

Birch wheeled foward to receive his Potion. Birch had been cut severely across the back and was pronounced paralyzed.

Blaze put a hand on Birch's shoulder and simply said, "Thanks."

Birch smiled. "Don't mention it."

Blaze also added, "She's all yours."

Birch was startled. "Wait, what?"

Blaze chuckled. "I asked her for you. I knew that was the least of what you deserved for saving my life. Besides, I think I like someone else." His eyes drifted to a hyperactive Pokemon next to Aria.

Birch was flabbergasted. "Why-,"

Blaze interjected. "Dude, don't ask. I'll wheel you over to Blossom, okay?"

Birch grinned even bigger. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Darkrai looked at his two remaining contestants. "Lawrence and Jasmine. You are the bottom two, as you can hopefully tell. Jasmine, you were a wuss, like always. Lawrence, you were reckless, like always."

"You filthy ass!" shouted Ray (who may or may not have really meant it, due to Tyson pretending to moon Lawrence and saying, "Look, twins!").

Blossom, however, was raving. "How dare you hurt my poor Birch like that!"

The crowd began to get restless. Everyone was either shouting or telling everyone to stop.

"One of your own team!" shrieked Jasmine.

"Not cool, dude." said Sebastian.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" yelled Chelsea.

"ENOUGH!" Cactos screamed with a scream that shook the whole island. Everyone was silent, even the hosts. "Lawrence, explain yourself."

Lawrence was seething, looking in Chelsea's direction. "You don't think I'm ashamed of what I did? Is that what you think? Do you really f**king think I don't have a damn _speck_of remorse? How the hell do you think I am, huh? Well, tell me! How the hell could I do something like that ACCIDENTALLY and not feel sorry. Answer me!"

Sebastian growled. "How dare you..."

Chelsea was shaking a bit. "I... I didn't..."

"Damn right you didn't." he continued. "You just assumed. ASSUMED. That's what everyone does, am I right? 'Oh, he is hugging another guy! I assume he MUST be gay!' 'Look at that guy flirting with that girl over there! I assume he's a pimp!' Assume assume assume! Do you know what the first three letters are of assume? Ass. You make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

Even Zappy had to chuckle at this, but then stopped when Lawrence wasn't just telling jokes.

"But guess what, guys? I was nice once. That's right, I said it. I was NICE. I was the sweetest person you'd EVER meet. But now, I'm a 'filthy ass'. I speak what I think. I like to cause harm, but not TOO much harm. Just enough to make them squirm, you see? But what I did recently? That was too much. I bet you don't believe it when I say it, but I'm sorry. I'm friggin' SORRY. _Do you hear that? Everyone! I'm SORRY!_"

The island was silent once again.

Lawrence sighed. "But I _assume _you don't care, do you? Then I'll go pack my things then. But remember this; Don't judge a book by its goddamn cover, alright?" He began to walk off, but Darkrai stopped him.

"Dude, you're safe." said Darkrai.

Lawrence began to gape in shock. "Wait, WHAT?"

Thundurus joined in. "You're safe. S-A-F-E. SAFE."

"But how?" asked Lawrence.

"You only got four votes." explained Darkrai. "Jasmine got six."

Tyson stepped towards him. "Dude, I heard you getting angry with yourself from my cabin. I know it wasn't your fault."

"Well, your conscious fault." added Aria.

Jasmine wasn't even sad. She was estatic. "Does this mean..."

Suddenly, Janet's voice was heard. "Jazzy!"

Jasmine gasped. "Janey!"

They ran to each other and began to kiss passionately. A few campers (girls) looked away in disgust, but the guys were all sweating by then. Zero wasn't, however. He was feeling horrible for what he did to make Lawrence even begin his speech. But he knew if he said something, Calla would get him eliminated for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm not too sure about this alliance anymore." said Zero. "Look at all of the drama I caused. That's right, whoever is watching this, it was all my fault. I have got to be cautious about our next missions."<strong>

* * *

><p>Zeneith flew over to Aria. "Hey."<p>

Aria awkwardly waved and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria was in a sweat. "I like him and all, but this is going too fast for me. We need to slow down. Kissing me on national television is a bit too much for knowing each other a few weeks."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zeneith was confused. "What's up with her? She seems like something is wrong with her. I expect she'll be okay."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Calla was disappointed. "I thought for sure that Lawrence was the unlucky loser. Now they've lost their weakest link."<strong>

* * *

><p>That's all for now! But really, I got more Jasmine votes than Lawrence votes. I swear! Cross my heart, hope to die... You get the idea.<p> 


	7. The Scavenger Games

It's been a while, good friend. Time for another chilling, action-packed, and lemon-scented episode of TDPI! Le'go.

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: Last time on Total Drama Pokemon Island... Jasmine had trouble getting over herself, much to the chagrin of Ray, Tyson, and pretty much everyone else.<br>****We held an amazing pentathlon- well, it was more like a triathlon- but it went terribly wrong. The team captains were chosen: Flare and Cactos. Out of the two challenges completely finished, Empress, Tyson, Sebastian, and Electra won immunity. During the third challenge, Zero was forced to wreck Lawrence's chances of winning by posing as his old enemy. Crazy Larry chased Zero (AKA Vinnie) around the island, causing Birch to get slashed across the back, paralyzing him from the waist down. We don't know if this is temporary or permanent.  
><strong>**Zero slid into the confessional to change form and confess his bad feelings. Zeneith kissed a hysterical Aria and neither are sure what to do about their feelings. TyTy got his feelings hurt by Sheila and they had a talk. No sure what terms they are on. On a happy note, Blossom and Birch are dating. Blaze doesn't mind anymore because he has his eyes on someone else.  
>A lot of people began to turn on Lawrence, thinking it was his fault. Cactos got everyone's attention and told Lawrence to explain himself, which he did. But before he could go pack his bags, he was informed that he wasn't going home because Jasmine had more votes. The lesbians reunited and the episode ended.<br>****What will the alliances plan next? Will couples be broken up as fast as they were put together? Will Lawrence gain respect? What about Zero's fate with Calla? And the most important question of all, who will be voted off? Find out on a brand new episode of Total Drama Pokemon Island!**

* * *

><p>Charles and the boys were sitting at the fire pit, discussing their next move. "Damn, Lawrence, that was close!"<p>

The Whirlipede grinned dryly. "I just wish I wasn't stupid enough to preach to everyone like that."

Francis scoffed. "Are you kidding? That put them in their place!"

"At least you didn't drive a girl off by kissing her in front of everyone." added Zeneith.

Charles laughed. "That was pretty bad."

"I know, man, I know." Zeneith sighed.

Travish hiccuped.

Francis put down his art pad. "You know, I don't think it was as bad as you two are making it out to be. That took a pair, and it shut her up."

"If only Ah coods gie a lassie by daein' 'at." Travish hiccuped.

"Yeah, but-," began Zeneith.

"Yoo've got bravery, aw reit." said Travish. "Nae mony fowk hae 'at. Quite puckle fowk ur pansies."

Lawrence got the maniac gleam in his eyes. "If I were you, I would have thrown her on the ground. After slapping her a few times, I yank her up and kiss her while slitting her throat! Mwahahahahaha!" He slithered off.

"Aye aff his rocker, isnae he?" said Travish.

"Good thing, too." said Charles. "I was beginning to get worried. He hadn't spun his own story for a week!" Francis sighed. "Still crazy."

* * *

><p>Ava and Zero were seated in a cabin, waiting for their leader to lecture.<p>

Zero sighed. "I really don't like the idea of an alliance anymore."

Ava looked curious. "Why not?"

"It's just that when I posed as Vinnie..." Zero explained. "Not that I didn't do a good enough immitation, Calla was there to hear it all when he explained it... It's just that I caused all of that trouble for Lawrence and Birch. It may be killing the competition, but still... I feel horrible."

Ava tried to cheer him up the way she does. "At least Birch isn't dead or anything."

"But he could've been." argued Zero. "If Lawrence had meant to-,"

"Maybe you should have, and decrease the surplus population!" Calla had returned. "What are you warbling on about?"

Zero shook his head. "It's nothing, really."

"It better not be." said Calla. "Now onto business. Now that Birch and Blossom are together, we need to convince those around us to eliminate them."

"I assume Birch should go first?" asked Zero.

"Of course," said Calla, "since the sympathy has pretty much subsided."

"What does that mean?" asked Ava. "Is it the walls of a subway?"

"Sure." said Calla. "Whatever you like. So Birch first, then when Blossom is heartbroken, we go in for the kill. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Ava. "Am I dismisseded?"

"Dismissed." corrected Calla.

"Okay!" Ava flew off at once.

* * *

><p>Aria plopped down next to Chelsea while she was listening to some rock music and writing in a notepad. "Cee-Cee?"<p>

The Umbreon looked a bit surprised. "Okay, first you get kissed by Zeneith and don't return the feelings, then you use my boyfriend's pet name for me?"

"It got your attention, didn't it?" Aria sighed. "And about the kiss, that's why I came here."

Chelsea nodded. "Okay. Why are you so confused?"

"It's just that..." Aria paused. She really wasn't sure. "I don't know, that's the thing. I don't want him to think I'm playing hard-to-get, but dating after one sudden kiss? That's a bit-,"

Sebastian sauntered in. "Aria, so glad you could stop by."

Aria continued. "It's a bit sudden."

"What is?" asked Sebastian.

"Dating after a first kiss." said Chelsea.

Sebastian got it and laughed. "I see. Well, just get to know him. That's what worked with me and Cee-Cee."

Chelsea cringed, but giggled. "Oh, stop it!"

Aria nodded. "Okay, I think I will. Thank you both." She left.

Sebastian picked up the writing pad. "A love story, huh? Charles would be delighted that there is another writer in his midst."

"That or he may become competitive." admitted Chelsea. "And your not the only one that uses that nickname, so you may have some competition." She added, motioning towards the departing Liepard.

* * *

><p>Birch, Blaze and Blossom were sitting together under a giant tree.<p>

Blossom kissed Birch's cheek. "I'm so glad your okay."

The Turtwig blushed. "That's the seventeenth time you've told me that, you know."

"And I'll tell you a thousand more times!" retorted Blossom playfully.

Blaze chuckled, not jealous at all. "You two are cute together, honestly."

"So you aren't jealous?" asked Birch.

"No, I have my heart set on someone else." answered Blaze, looking towards a certain Electric Pokemon flying around happily.

"Do you like E-," began Birch before he was interrupted by Darkrai on the intercom.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT IMMEDIATELY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! AND TO CLEAR THINGS UP, WE WILL NOT CONTINUE THE INTERRUPTED PENTATHLON! OUR LAWYERS ARE A BIT... NERVOUS AT THE MOMENT!"

"ISN'T THAT THE TRUTH!" added Thundurus, who was obviously next to Darkrai, who ignored him.

"WE HAVE A BRAND NEW IDEA THAT WE WANT TO TEST OUT ON OUR GUINEA PIGS! AND THAT MEANS YOU, IF YOU DIDN'T REALIZE! SO GET DOWN TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT PRONTO!" There was some static, then silence.

Tyson jabbed a thumb towards the intercom. "Nervous lawyers? That seems out of character."

"Aren't they lying scumbags?" Ray asked rhetorically before Tyson clamped a paw to his mouth.

"DUDE! They'll sue us now! Thanks a lot!" Ray took the paw off his mouth and laughed.

"Not if I can help it. My trainer's parents are the best lawyers in Hoenn. I bet they'll pretect both of us."

Cactos look more cheerful than he ever has. "Come on, Suicunes! Let's go for a victory! We can't lose three times in a row!"

"What guts." said Zappy.

"What determination." added Sparky.

"What a crock of bullsh-," began Redd before Flare cut him off.

"Not if we can help it!" she cheered. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kai was scratching his head. "It seems like the dynamic duo of inappropriate jokes and immaturity has ceased for now. It's good to get some peace and quiet for once. Not that I have anything major against them, but try and listen to them trying to get you out of your shell for weeks on end. It gets a bit annoying after a while. If only they know what I've gone through."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I wish Sheila wasn't so hard to get." said a rueful TyTy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Do I like TyTy, you may ask?" asked Sheila to the camera. "No, I do not. I<strong> feel sorry for him, though, because it's hard to resist a tidy boy when he cries..." She realized that she revealed a giant secret. "Y<strong>ou didn't hear that, did you?"<strong>****

**After some static, the aussie Delcatty was shown trying to remove the camera from the outhouse. "W**here is the eject button on this dumb-ass thing?"****

* * *

><p><strong>Electra was shown quietly twiddling her thumbs and singing, "I always feel like... Somebody's watching me..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Thundurus were patiently waiting as the campers slowly filed in.<p>

Empress, however, wasn't so patient. "What is the oh-so-wonderful challenge today?"

Thundurus sniffed the air. "I love the smell of sarcasm in the morning."

Darkrai didn't mind. "Today's challenge, since you politely asked, is a scavenger hunt! Of course, there are a few catches. Number 1, you will be paired up with one other person but you won't be choosing who that will be."

"Who will, then?" asked Sasha.

"We will pull names out of this hat." said Darkrai, motioning towards the hat. "You will be paired with someone from your team."

"Wait a minute." said Redd. "There's an odd number of us on our team!"

"Of course." said Darkrai. "The odd one out will get automatic immunity and will play a key role in this challenge."

"So cross your damn fingers." muttered Thundurus.

Darkrai ignored him yet again. "Another catch will be that there are clues scattered all over the island. However, each of you will follow different paths so that this won't be a simple game of tag. The team leaders don't have much of a role in this challenge, I'm afraid."

"Darn." said Cactos and Flare.

"Now for fate to decide whom will be partnered with whom." Darkrai shook the Suicune Hat and pulled out two names. "Ava, you will be partnered with Travish."

Travish burped. "Lovely."

Ava giggled. "Okay! Sounds like fun!"

Thundurus pulled a name from the Raikous. "Fire Tiger and The Crippled One."

Sebastian looked to Birch. "I guess that means us."

"Alright." said Birch with enthusiasm.

Darkrai pulled two more names. "Cactos and Ray."

Ray looked at Tyson. "Dang it."

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." reassured Cactos.

Thundurus also pulled some names. "Rock Dragon and Spiky-Haired Quiet Dude."

"I'm a dinosaur." mumbled Zeneith.

Chad shook the Areodactyl's wing. "It is an honor, sir."

Darkrai continued. "Thundurus, read the names. Anyways, Calla and Sasha."

Thundurus obeyed. "Aria and Lawrence."

"Empress and Tyson." announced Darkrai.

"Charles and Blossom." said Thundurus.

"Zero and Francis." said Darkrai.

"Chelsea and Flare." added Thundurus.

"Zappy will be with Kai." Darkrai pulled the last two names. "That leaves Sparks and Sheila."

"TyTy and Electra are partners!" Thundurus pulled two names with one hand and one with the other. "Blaze and Torrent are the final partners, which means Redd has automatic immunity. If you could stay behind while the others leave."

Darkrai cleared his throat. "Please form a line over here to get your first clue."

They all got their clues and headed off in various directions.

Redd nervously asked, "So... what are you going to do with me?"

Darkrai gave an evil grin. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Were the last words that Redd said before he felt a blow to the back of his head and completely blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Redd was rubbing the bump on his head. "Ouch. What a jerk. But I have had a terrible thought lately. It's just that, if she wasn't eliminated... Fionna would have been my partner."<strong>

* * *

><p>GROUP 1 (SS)<p>

Travish took another swig. "Aam runnin' it ay swally. Ah hiner that'll be whaur uir next scooby is. 'Spikin ay clues, whit is uir clue?"

Ava read her slip of paper. "I can be written fowards, backwards, and upside-down and still be the same word. What word am I?"

Travish stopped to think. "That's a toogh a body, alrecht. let's gang ben uir palindromes... Level, mom, anna, noon... Bide! NOON! that's it!"

"But where are we supposed to find that?" asked the ever-inquisitive Ava.

"Weel, there's only a body clock oan thes damned islain, an' that's th' a body in th' mess hall. let's check thaur first!" Travish began to waddle as fast as his daily hangover would allow.

Ava floated gaily behind. "Wow! Your the smartest drunk person I've ever met!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 1 (RR)<p>

Birch flattened the piece of paper with the clue on his legs. "Let's see. _I am something you can catch but not throw. What am I?_"

Sebastian thought about it for a while. "Well, you can't catch a voice, but you can throw it."

"Except that's the opposite of what the riddle was asking for." said an exhausted Birch. He sneezed and wrinkled his nose.

"Bless you." said Sebastian. "Wait, that's it! You can't throw a cold, but you can catch it! Let's go to the infirmary."

"Roger that." said Birch, wheeling away.

* * *

><p>GROUP 2 (SS)<p>

Cactos gave Ray the clue. "You'd better read it, I'd puncture a hole in it."

Ray chuckled. "Good idea. Okay, here it is: _I get wetter the more I dry. What am I?_"

Cactos thought for a second. "How about a towel?"

"Good thinking." said Ray. "Let's go to the lake!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 2 (RR)<p>

Zeneith read his slip of paper. "_Give me food and I will live. Give me water and I will die. What am I?_"

Chad didn't even bat an eyelash. "Fire. Let's go to the campfire pit."

"Wow!" said Zeneith. "You sure our witty, we have this competition in the bag!"

Chad got onto the Areodactyl's back. "Thanks. My clan is the smartest and bravest Tyrogue clan that ever existed. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever get accepted again."

"What do you mean?" asked Zeneith.

"Nothing." said Chad quickly. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 3 (SS)<p>

"That riddle was so simple!" boasted Sasha. "_You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I'm dead. _Only an idiot wouldn't know that it was an onion!"

"You didn't get it at first, you know." remarked Calla.

"Whatever." scoffed Sasha. Then she hear a snap and a rope bind her tail as she was raised into the air. "HELP! HELP ME!"

Darkrai floated by. "Oh, that was the other catch I forgot to mention. Traps."

"Bastard." muttered Sasha and Calla.

* * *

><p>GROUP 3 (RR)<p>

Aria read her slip of paper. "_What trees are the favorite of fortune tellers?_"

"Palm trees." said Lawrence, without any doubt. "Darkrai needs to come up with better ideas. I know this riddle about a Jewish man and a vet that specializes in neutering goldfish!"

Aria tried not to wonder what the riddle was. "We should check the beach... By the way, you said you were nice once. What happened?"

"I'll tell you when it hails golf balls in Florida during the summer!" said Lawrence. "I like the new me better anyway."

"Come on, tell me! Please?" Aria gave her best droopy-eyed, sympathetic look.

"That won't work." said Lawrence. "I'll only tell you my past if you tell me why you're so apprehensive with Zeneith."

* * *

><p>GROUP 4 (SS)<p>

Tyson read, "_You heard me before, and you hear me again. Then I always die until you call me again. What am I?_"

"Who gives a crap!" yelled Empress.

"Wow! You have lungs!" said Tyson. Then he was struck with an idea. "Follow me to the auditorium!"

"Okay." said a shocked Empress.

* * *

><p>GROUP 4 (RR)<p>

"_I have no legs or arms, but I still eat with a fork every day. What am I?_" read Blossom.

"One thing I have to do as a writer is think from the point of view of the object of importance." said Charles. "Let's see, no arms, no legs, but is able to maneuver a fork..."

"In it's mouth?" asked Blossom.

Charles' flame brightened. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Blossom. "I don't get it. Did I do something?"

Nearby, Sasha and Calla slithered past. Charles pointed. "A snake! Follow her!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 3 (SS)<p>

"Did you hear something?" asked Sasha.

"I'm not sure." said Calla. "What's that stuck in your teeth?"

"I'll take that." said Blossom, yanking the clue out of her teeth and disappearing.

"Oh, come ON!" said Calla.

"Well, my mouth has been hurting for a while." said Sasha.

"Shut up." hissed Calla.

* * *

><p>GROUP 5 (SS)<p>

Francis was chuckling. "That was the easiest riddle I've ever read..." he looked at a silent Zero. "You're quiet. What's up?"

"I shouldn't tell you. Calla would kill me."

Francis was taken aback. "Wait a minute, what? Are you two dating or something?"

"Oh, no!" said Zero quickly. "That's just absurd."

Francis probed harder. "Tell me."

"You know what? Fine, I will. But not right now." Zero walked onward and dropped the subject.

* * *

><p>GROUP 1 (RR)<p>

Birch wheeled along. ""Despite this is a challenge day, it is very beautiful outside."

"You're right." said Sebastian. "I never noticed, I've always been..."

"Mobile." said Birch. "I know."

Sebastian realized he struck a sensitive spot. "I didn't mean to say that-,"

"It's fine, it's fine." reassured Birch. "I don't care. It's just that when you're handicapped, you take more time to observe the world around you."

Sebastian chuckled. "That very wise-," Suddenly, an explosion sent the Arcanine flying. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 5 (RR)<p>

Chelsea licked her fur. "So all we have to do is find a clue hanging off a tree branch?"

"Pretty much." Flare shrugged.

"There's so many trees, though." said Chelsea. "It'll take all day."

"Well, we know that it's an oak at least." said Flare. "Except we aren't tree experts."

Suddenly, Sebastian landed on a branch to their left. "Holy crap!"

"Seb!" yelled Chelsea. "Are you okay?"

Sebastian shivered. "I'm fine, except I'm scared shit-less."

Flare saw something hanging next to him. "Our clue!"

"Glad I could help." said Sebastian sarcastically.

* * *

><p>GROUP 6 (SS)<p>

Zappy reached into a knothole and pulled out the next clue. "_I'm where the campers go to sleep and where they lie. Where am I?_"

"The cabins are right there." said Kai quietly. "I'll check the insides, you check the insides."

"Alright." said Zappy. "We've made ourselves a team!"

"A team." repeated Kai silently.

* * *

><p>GROUP 6 (RR)<p>

"So the clue is on the cliff?" Electra asked TyTy.

"Yup. All we have to do is..." Suddenly, a platform sent the Typhlosion flying. "AAAAAAAARGH!"

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Electra.

TyTy landed in a tree. "Why is it always me?"

* * *

><p>GROUP 2 (RR)<p>

Chad pointed out an object hanging from a tree. "What's that?"

The Aerodactyl shrugged, nearly knocking Chad off. "Oh, sorry. I'm not sure. Let's check it out."

He flew closer and saw TyTy trying not to fall to his death. "Oh WOW! What a drop!"

"Get on!" said Zeneith. The Typhlosion did so.

"Hang on." added Chad. "Be cautious."

They landed, dropping off the dazed Pokemon. Electra was grateful. "Thank you!"

"Oh look!" said Zeneith. "Our clue!" He flew off, with Chad in tow.

"Cautious, ally, cautious!" He cried.

* * *

><p>GROUP 7 (SS)<p>

"That was tough." said Sheila. "I thought I was dead 'n' done for sure!"

"Those explosions!" cried Sparks. "Holy MILTANK!"

"So, where's the next clue?" asked Sheila.

"I'm not sure." said Sparks. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

><p>GROUP 7 (RR)<p>

Blaze panted. "So, that was the second clue we just read, right?"

"Yep." replied Torrent. "Which means that there can't be many more."

"Excellent!" said Blaze happily. "We could win it for the team!"

"That would be awesome!" cheered Torrent. "Say, what do you think they're doing to Redd?"

* * *

><p>THE VICTIM<p>

Redd was being tied up by the hosts. "Is this what immunity is supposed to be? Because this doesn't FEEL too fun."

"Just be patient." said Thundurus darkly. "The fun will come soon." He began to put chains on the poor Magby.

"Okay, isn't this OVERKILL or something?" asked Redd.

The hosts looked at each other. "Of course not."

"Besides, this will keep 'Steve' in check." said Darkrai.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT-," began Redd.

"Of course." said Darkrai. "We have access to the confessional tapes."

"Oh crap." said Redd. Then he was struck with an idea. "Did you say, ALL of the tapes?"

* * *

><p>GROUP 1 (SS)<p>

"Our third clue!" cheered Ava. "Can you read it?"

Travish burped. "Certainly. An_ innocent cheil is boond in chains-,_"

* * *

><p>GROUP 2 (SS)<p>

"_-He's located near the shore._" read Cactos.

* * *

><p>GROUP 3 (RR)<p>

"_If you can free him, the treasure you'll gain._" read Aria.

* * *

><p>GROUP 5 (SS)<p>

"_I shall not say anymore._" finished Zero.

"Wow." said Francis. "They tied up Red!"

"Let's go." said Zero. "He could be getting saved right now for all we know."

"So, about your guilt." said Francis. "What's wrong?"

Zero was silent. "Follow me silently." They walked for a while. The Zoroark whispered, "Do NOT tell Calla I told you what I am about to tell you now. Do you understand?"

Francis crossed his heart. "Of course."

"Calla, Ava, and I are in an alliance." said Zero. "Calla is our leader, respectively. But she is a reckless leader. She will not stop at anything to get her way."

"That doesn't explain your guilt." reminded Francis.

Zero sighed. "In the last challenge, during the race, she ordered me to... To... To distract Lawrence. I had to pose as his lifelong nemesis thanks to some inside information from the leader herself."

"No, this can't be-," said Francis.

Zero was trembling. "I was the one he was chasing. I caused him to go beserk and attack Birch. I'm the reason he's immobilized. And I have plenty of regret."

Francis was outraged. "How dare she! How dare you!"

"You don't understand." cried Zero. "Either I obeyed or I got voted off. Besides, I didn't forsee such a misfortune to happen. All I wanted to do was obey."

Francis was shocked to see tears forming in his eyes. "Dude, are you-,"

Zero cleared his throat and rubbed a paw on his face. "I'm ashamed, but that is no reason to let us lose the competition. Let's go."

* * *

><p>GROUP 3 (RR)<p>

"So you were traumatized as a child?" asked Aria. "How awful."

"I know." said Lawrence. "Now, tell me your feelings about Zeneith."

"Well, I'm not sure.." began Aria nervously.

"The hell you don't!" shouted Lawrence. "Do you like him or don't you?"

"I think I do.." said Aria, who was caught off-guard by his aggressive nature.

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Lawrence. "Cinccino's carriage? Tell him that! He's tearing himself apart in fear of being... too assertive." Lawrence continued in an usually nicer tone. "Just talk to him, that's all I ask."

"Okay, I promise." said Aria.

* * *

><p>GROUP 2 (SS)<p>

Cactos rubbed his right arm. "Wow. That trap nearly took off my arm."

"Let me guess, that would've been a 3 day supply of water, huh?" asked Ray.

"Very funny." replied Cactos. "Just because we drink a lot doesn't mean..." He stopped. "Look! It's Redd!"

"Where?" asked Ray. "I don't see him!" The Cacturne pointed. "Damn. They went all out with this challenge, huh?"

"Definitely." said Cactos. Then he pointed again. "There's your friend!"

* * *

><p>GROUP 4 (SS)<p>

"What a lovely day." muttered Tyson. "Perfect for a stupid challenge."

"All we have to do is find some 'innocent man' near the shore." said Empress.

"Like right there?" asked Tyson, pointing at Redd.

"Pretty much." said a surprised Empress.

"TYSON!" yelled a familiar voice.

"RAY!" he yelled with glee. "Let's go!"

Empress sighed. "I suppose we can... 'team up'."

* * *

><p>VICTIM<p>

"So, there's already two alliances, huh?" asked Redd.

"Yup." said Darkrai. "What do you have in mind?"

"You will find out in due time." Redd said, a mischievous smile running across his face.

Calla, who was nearby, heard this and blanched. "Let's go, Sasha."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let's go!" Calla repeated firmly.

"Alright." said a voice from behind Redd, Darkrai, and Thundurus. "What do we do now?"

It was Cactos, followed by Empress, Tyson, and Ray.

"Our guests have arrived." said Thundurus evilly.

"Not all of them!" yelled another voice. It was Flare, followed by Blaze, Torrent, and Chelsea.

"So many people to save me!" cried Redd happily.

"Now that you are here-," began Darkrai, but was interrupted.

"Hold it for just one damn second, mister!" said Zappy, followed by Kai, Sparks, and Sheila.

"Zappy..." Thundurus stormed over to him. "You little sh-,"

"We're also here!" cheered Electra, who was with TyTy, Zeneith, and Chad.

"Is there anyone else who would like to come out?" yelled Darkrai.

"Actually..." began Zeneith.

* * *

><p>PIT<p>

Travish, Ava, Aria, Lawrence, Charles, Blossom, Calla, Sasha, Zero, Francis, Sebastian, and Birch were trapped in a giant pit dug in the ground.

"Och, nae!" cried Travish. "We're dain fur!"

"Peachy." said Charles sarcastically. "Just peachy."

"At least I'm away from that bitch Empress!" cheered Sasha.

"It's been loads quieter, in fact." said Sebastian.

"How am I supposed to get out?" moaned Birch. "I'm handicapped!"

"Oh, no!" cried Blossom, hugging him.

Ava floated up with ease. "What's all the fuss about?"

Everyone was silent. Then they began to yell for her to help.

"Help an Octillery out." said Francis. "Grab a tentacle."

She did so and pulled him out.

Meanwhile, Calla walked over to Zero. "I have sensed another threat on our radar. It seems that Redd knows about our alliance plus another one."

Zero looked around to see if Francis was out of earshot. "I think I know who that alliance is. Francis seems to mention Charles a lot in conversations."

Calla smirked. "Beautiful. Beautiful. All we need to do is... get rid of the extra baggage."

Charles, who was nearby, heard this. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>VICTIM<p>

"Here's your final riddle." said Darkrai. "The first group to get this gets the key to free Redd."

"Think fast." said Redd. "I feel chafing."

"Here is your riddle." said Darkrai. "You are standing on the top one of two solid metal pillars. They are both exactly one kilometer apart from each other and they both stand one kilometer high. There is absolutely nothing around these pillars, but you have one small twig, one small rock and an unlimited supply of rope. Usuing only the materials named, how can you get from the top of the pillar that you are on to the top of the other pillar?"

"Do you throw the rock, lasso it with the rope, and use the twig as a back-scratcher?" asked Tyson.

"No." said Darkrai. "Your team is eliminated from the challenge."

Everyone gasped. Empress rounded on him. "You idiot!"

"Damn, this is tough." said Ray. "Maybe you jam the twig into the rock, throw both over to the other pillar, lasso the twig, and walk across!"

"Cactos and Ray are eliminated as well." said Thundurus.

Cactos looked crestfallen. "But... But..."

"Come on, give us a clue or something!" shouted TyTy.

"Fine, but your team is eliminated as well." said Darkrai.

"Oh, come on!" moped TyTy.

"The clue is to not think to hard about it." said Darkrai. "Remember, you are standing on one of two pillars that are exactly the same. You have to cross using a rock, a twig, and an unlimited supply of rope."

"I thought you said you were from the smartest clans!" moaned Zeneith.

"I am." said Chad. "I'll take a stab at it. Do you use the rock and the twig to pin down the rope that is going across the two pillars."

Thundurus shook his head. "That was a good guess, probably the best yet. But not the right answer."

Kai spoke up. "Out of those tools, do you need to use them all?"

Darkrai shook his head. "Not at all."

"Then I have the answer." said Kai.

Zappy was filling up with glee like air blowing up a balloon. "Well, say it, then!"

Kai explained. "So that everyone understands, there are two pillars of equal height and they are 1 kilometer apart. Do you understand that much so far?"

"Yes." said a few in the crowd.

Kai continued. "And you only have a rock, a twig, and an unlimited supply of rope, am I right?"

"Yes." said more people.

Kai broke into a rare grin. "So I believe that all you need is the rope. You might as well throw the rock and twig off the pillar, because they're useless."

There was silence. Zappy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Kai laughed. "It's simple. The rock and twig were distractions. All you need is the rope. You just throw one end to the other pillar, make sure it's secure, and walk across."

"That is correct." said Darkrai.

"Very nice." said Chad with chivalry. "Brilliant."

Thundurus was furious. "Zappy won't win on my watch! DISQUALIFIED!"

Darkrai look at him blankly. "Really? Do we need to go back to kindergarten to explain how to not be a sore loser?"

Thundurus looked down. "Sorry." He handed Kai they key and gave Zappy a dirty look. "Proceed."

They unlocked the lock on the chains and freed Redd. "Thank you. Does anyone have any Blue Staryu ointment? Anyone?"

"The Suicunes win the challenge!" announced Darkrai. Everyone on that team was showering Kai with giant hugs and cheering. "But here's a bit of a twist..."

"Another catch?" asked Blaze.

"Only the contestants in the pit that are Raikous and the guessers that got it wrong on that team are in jeopardy! So who would that be?" asked Darkrai.

Electra thought hard. "Zeneith, Chad, TyTy, Aria, Lawrence, Charles, Blossom, Sebastian, Birch, and I."

"So get voting!" said Darkrai. Then to Thundurus, "We should tell those people in the pit."

"Roger that." said Thundurus blandly as he floated off.

"Smoke on that!" mouthed Zappy to Sparks when Thundurus couldn't see him.

She laughed. "Oh, stop it!"

* * *

><p>Darkrai stood in front of the campers with the Potions poised on a plate. "In front of me, I have 15 campers and only 14 Potions. If you don't get one-,"<p>

"Oh, cut to the chase." said Lawrence. "We all know I'm going home."

Charles was flabbergasted. "DUDE!"

Zeneith flapped over. "Maybe not, man! You redeemed yourself, didn't you?"

"When?" asked Lawrence. "I just stated my opinion."

"And then you assumed that you were going home. Twice." said Charles.

"Besides, anyone could be going home!" said Zeneith. "You don't know it's you!"

"Actually, it is." said Darkrai. "Everyone except for Lawrence, come get your Potions."

"I could tell it was curtains." said Lawrence. "I wasn't exactly assuming. I'm not blind to everyone's schemes." He took a breath and sharpened a claw on his stump. "Well, I guess I'd better be going now, but before I do, I want to do something that I haven't done in a long time."

Empress walked by, arguing with Sasha. "You British JERK!"

"Oh, I'm the jerk? That's a shock."

Lawrence got up and rolled in Empress' direction. "DIE!" He proceeded to stabbing her repeatedly in the fin.

She screamed, "NOT AGAIN!"

Sasha couldn't help but hide a smirk. "Serves her right." She said under her breath.

Darkrai and Thundurus tackled Lawrence and dragged him onto the Wailord of Losers. The Whirlepede laughed maniacally. "¡Que se vayan Adiós y buena para la mayoría de ustedes!"

Zeneith looked at Charles quizzically. "I had no idea he could speak fluent Spanish."

The Chandelure shook his head. "We've lost one of our own. I have to finish my book on a sad note now."

* * *

><p>Calla was laughing with her alliance members. "Victory for Team Victory!"<p>

Ava giggled. "I like that name."

"Now to get rid of the other alliance." said Calla.

Zero smiled, but couldn't feel more excitement than guilt. "Yes."

* * *

><p>" Sae he's gain?" asked Travish.<p>

"Sadly, yes." said Francis. "Look at my picture I drew." It showed the Raikous standing together with the words 'YOU SCREWED UP' in big letters.

"Very nice." said Zeneith.

"We need to induct someone in to help our numbers." said Charles. "Not that I'm in favor of replacing Lawrence, but a small alliance can be singled out easily. However, a big alliance is more likely to get out. The pro to cancel that out is that big crowds persuade easier. Any ideas?"

"Chad?" asked Travish.

"Aria?" asked Zeneith hopefully.

"Or perhaps me?" asked a familiar voice. They all turned around and gasped. It was Redd with a crazy glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?" asked Charles.

"I want to join." said Redd. "Now that I have proof from the hosts themselves, I can now live in sanctuary. However, if you don't let me into your group, I will have no choice but to share this with everyone else. Then one by one, all of you will be eliminated. So what do you choose?"

Charles was silent. "All in favor of Redd?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Dodgeball Redemption

Thanks for the reviews, friends! I am psyched about this story (not that I wasn't, I mean a lot more than I was)! Therefore, you will see more chapters since school is nearly out for the summer! 2 MORE MONTHS GAAAAAAAHHH...

Anyways, I am sad about Lawrence's departure, but now I can 'toy' a bit with some other characters.

Another thing... At the end of this episode (before I forget to put this at the end) I will (probably) put up a poll to see who will host the TDPI aftermath show! Yeah, why not have it for both or all three seasons? EXACTLY! And another one before the verdict is returned (elimination). You'll see. So let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

><p>Fionna was sipping lemonade with Janet and Jasmine on a fateful day.<p>

Janet yawned. "I didn't get to see the episode yet. What happened?"

"I don't know." said Jasmine. "The T.V. was acting up."

"You know what I've noticed?" asked Fionna.

"That there are no boys here yet?" asked Janet.

"Exactly." said Fionna. "The votes were a bit sexist, if I do say so myself."

"I think we were just voted off on accident, you know." said Jasmine. "We didn't really didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I didn't jump off of the cliff in the first episode." reminded Fionna.

"I was a bit... too confident about everything." said Janet.

"And I guess I didn't do anything in the episode I was voted off either." added Jasmine. "But still, it wasn't like we... we..."

"Handicapped anyone?" asked a familiar voice. They whirred around and saw Lawrence. They all screamed and hid in various places.

"Please-," cowered Fionna.

"-Don't-," squealed Jasmine.

"KILL MEE!" screamed Janet.

Lawrence was a bit dumbfounded. "What? I'm not always in a killing mood, but when I am, I KILL!" he said this as he struck the TV. Suddenly, the TV sputtered on.

"That was awesome!" said Fionna.

Lawrence shrugged. "Whatever. It looks like another show is about to start."

"Awfully early, huh?" asked Janet.

Lawrence sighed. "Well, my Wailord got off course and I was stuck on it for a week."

"Be quiet!" snapped Jasmine. "I need to catch up on what happened!"

"OKAY, FINE!" shouted Lawrence.

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP: Last time on Total Drama Pokemon Island... The campers took place in a scavenger hunt! They paired up, were sent on a riddle trail, and finally encountered a captured Redd. Kai solved the final riddle correctly without even thinking hard enough. The Suicunes won, the author had an idiot streak, and Lawrence was voted off. Charles wasn't in favor of replacing Lawrence but realized there was no other choice if the alliance were to survive. So Redd spoke up. Let the drama commence, huh?<strong>

**But first, let me go over a few things... Aria and Zeneith have been feeling awkward about their kiss. Lawrence told Aria to talk to Zeneith about things because he felt foolish. Zero also confessed the alliance to Francis. But Zero also told Calla of his alliance in turn, not because he wanted to, it was his duty. Blaze likes some Electric Pokemon, but hasn't revealed who (though he has tried). Sheila secretly likes TyTy. Sasha got a clue stuck in her mouth, Charles got it out, Sebastian and TyTy got stuck in trees, Redd learned about both alliances through Thundurus and I, and a couple people got stuck in a pit.**

**What will happen next? What will the challenge be? Will Aria and Zeneith become a couple? Will the Suicunes triumph again or will the Raikous rise again? Will the alliances go to war? Oh wait... Of course they will, what a stupid question! Anyways, that is for me to know and for you to find out, sucker! But no need to wait, because the episode is starting now! This is Total.. Drama... Pokemon... Island!**

* * *

><p>Zeneith was sitting on a rock, thinking bitterly, when Aria came behind him.<p>

"Zeneith?" Aria said softly. "Are you listening?"

He tried to hide his bitterness a bit while not looking at her but straight ahead. "Yeah. What is it?"

"I feel really bad about avoiding you and I want you to know I'm sorry." said Aria really quickly.

"Whatever." said Zeneith, but he caught himself. "It's fine. I don't really care."

Aria was relieved. "That's awesome. Does that mean we can just be friends?"

Zeneith didn't care about his bitterness anymore, because she struck a nerve. "Do you know how lame that phrase is? 'Let's Just Be Friends' this and 'Let's Just Be Friends' that. Do you really think that would make me feel better?"

Aria was startled. "I didn't-,"

Zeneith ignored her and kept venting as if she wasn't even there. "Do you know how many times I have heard that before? From EVERY girl I have dated who doesn't want to break my fragile heart. But you know what? That doesn't make it much better. It's basically saying, 'Here, I drank this whole Max Potion. You can still keep the bottle'."

Aria wanted to snap him out of it. This isn't what he was ever like. "What is wrong with you?"

Another nerve had been struck. "What's wrong with me? What's WRONG with me? That is the stupidest question I've ever heard. Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror and wondered how the hell I'm feeling? No? Well, you aren't alone. NO ONE DOES. I'm just another guy in the crowd. Nothing to see here. And about what's wrong with me, you obviously know that there has been something between us some time ago. We kiss and never mention it again. I feel stupid for the spontaneousness of it all, but you pretend nothing is there because you don't want to veer down the wrong path or some other stupid analogy I heard from all of the girls I have dated. It get's really old after a while. It really does."

He flew off, leaving a heartbroken Liepard to think about what she said. Had she done anything wrong? She wasn't sure, but the tears must have been.

* * *

><p>While Ava was off having fun with the girls, Calla and Zero were discussing their next move.<p>

"Who's our next target?" asked Zero.

"Redd, Francis, or Charles." said Calla.

"That's what I figured." said Zero.

Calla frowned. "Then why did you ask?"

"I was just making sure, that's all." Zero paused. "Do you have a particular person you want to take out first?"

"Probably Charles." replied Calla. "He is the leader, after all. Eliminate him and it is just the domino effect. All we need to do is convince those around us to vote him off."

"Easier said than done." grimaced Zero. "For one, he's on the opposite team, so convincing his teammates will be awfully hard."

"That's where you come in." said Calla, as if it were obvious. "You can turn into other people, right?"

That's what he was afraid she was going to say. The last time he did, he caused Lawrence to go insane and handicap Birch. "That's right." Zero lied. "Good idea."

* * *

><p>Redd was his normal self again when he was woken up by Charles.<p>

"Dude!" said Charles. "You have been sleeping all day!"

Redd check the alarm clock by his bed. It read 12 o' clock. He sat up and wiped the crud off of his eyes. "What is it?"

"We should plan our next move." said Charles.

Redd wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then realized it must have been the work of Steve. "Okay, boss."

* * *

><p><strong>"I miss Lawrence already." said Charles. "Not that he was the closest friend I had, and NOT THAT CLOSE EITHER, but he didn't threaten to kill me on a regular basis. Besides, I'm writing a book about him and I don't have enough information for my character development. Oh well, I guess I'll start with a short story, then. A novella can wait."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Redd wiped his sweaty brow. "That was too close."<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaze saw Electra sitting by the docks, humming a happy tune.<p>

Blaze shyly said, "What brings you here?"

Electra turned around. "What about you?"

Blaze shrugged. "Touche."

Electra gazed out into the sea. "You know, I love how the sea is calm and peaceful, unlike me. But sometimes, it crashed of the shore and even results in tsunamis! Despite their destructive properites, I've always found the science of tsunamis facsinating."

"How so?" asked an inquisitive Blaze.

Electra giggled. "Well, it proves that even the calmest of things have breaking points. And vice versa."

Blaze was struck by how wise that analogy was. Then he remembered Lawrence. Maybe he was once gentle, like he said he was... That made him get a guilty pang in his stomach, so he dropped the idea. "That's very wise of you."

"Thanks!" Electra blushed. "You know, I've always thought that someone has been following me. Have you ever gotten that feeling?"

Blaze felt a nervous pang in his stomach to go with the guilty one. Then he felt sick, so he ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Treecko glumly clutched his stomach and wiped his mouth. "Oh wow. I should stop following her so often. Wait, that's not what I meant! Don't cut me off, let me explain-,"<strong>

* * *

><p>When Electra left the docks after Blaze mysteriously left, she went to the girl's cabin and found all of the girls (even Calla, to her surprise, since she kept to herself) surrounding big piece of paper. "What's going on?"<p>

Blossom giggled. "We're making a list of how cute the boys here are."

"I'm not sure why, though." said Calla matter-of-factly. "It's seems like a stupid idea anyway."

"Ranking?" asked Electra. "Hasn't that been done before on a different show different than this one but similar-,"

"We've got it covered!" said Electra. "Just come sit down and help us with the list!"

* * *

><p><strong>"They dragged me in there, for your information." whined Calla. "I didn't really decide much anyway."<strong>

* * *

><p>After much deliberation, the list was made. Suddenly, Ray and Tyson burst through the window, falling on the floor.<p>

"Oops." said Tyson. "No more zipline, okay?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, the trees are too high."

Tyson laughed, but then stopped to see who he was surrounded by. "Dude, are you sure you tied the line to the GUY'S cabin?"

"You didn't say a specific cabin!" rebuttled Ray. "I just tied it up to the first one I saw!"

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Empress. "YOU INTRUDED OUR-,"

"Shut up!" hissed Sasha.

"What?" asked Tyson.

"GET OUT!" yelled the girls. They were about to until the oh-so-familiar intercom began to buzz with static.

"GOOD MORNING-," began Darkrai.

"AFTERNOON." corrected Thundurus. "IT'S 1 o' CLOCK."

"WHATEVER!" replied Darkrai. "ANYWAYS, TIME FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE! MEET ME AT THE AUTOTORIUM!" The intercom was shut off.

"He seems like he's in a cheerful mood." said Ray.

"You're lucky to be alie this time." said Empress.

"Let's go." said Sasha. "This hasn't really been my cup of tea."

The girls left, but the guys stayed behind.

"They left the list behind!" said Tyson. "Now we can see who's the hottest guy! I bet it's me."

"Yeah right." said Ray. "You will be hot when hell freezes over. But on a different note, I can't believe the girls fell for that whole zipline thing!"

"Eavesdropping is so useful." said Tyson. "Now, let's get the paper!"

"Roger that." said Ray. Meanwhile, a girl strayed behind by the name of Calla.

* * *

><p><strong>Calla scoffed. "Those sneaky bastards."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai was tossing a familiar red ball into the air when the campers filed into the auditorium. 5 of the same type of ball were layed out in the middle of the field.<p>

"Oh come the -bleep- on!" yelled Zappy.

"That's right, so SHUT UP!" yelled Thundurus.

"Okay, you know the rules of dodgeball, right?" asked Darkrai.

"Not to talk about-," began Birch.

"Great!" cheered Darkrai. "Now, just a quick review for Ava. If you are hit by the ball, you are out. If you catch the ball, you bring someone who has been hit back onto the field. Obviously, the person you bring back should be on your team. There will be 5 rounds with 5 players on each team each time. Team Leaders, you will play in the first and last rounds. All contestants must play one round! SO GET CHOOSING!"

Before Cactos could ask the question, Ava immediately squealed. "I WANT TO PLAY! It sounds fun!"

Cactos smiled. "Alright, who else?"

Tyson shrugged. "Why not?"

Ray grinned. "Scalp 'em, buddy!"

"I'll go too." said Sparks.

"I'll be another of your number, if you don't mind." said Zappy.

"Alright, that makes 5!" Cactos beamed. "Let's win the dodgeball tournament! Put a hand in!"

"GO SUICUNES! WOOHOOO!" they cheered.

Meanwhile, Flare counted on her fingers. "So that'll be Electra, Blaze, Aria, and I. That makes 4."

"I'll go." said Zeneith. Aria was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. He broke her heart and didn't apologize. But he had gone through realationship after relationship and gotten the blunt end of it all. Love was screwed up, she decided for then and there.

"Alright, let's win again!" cheered Flare.

The players filed onto the field and Thundurus blew his whistle. "Play ball!"

The players dashed to the balls but only Zeneith, Zappy, Electra, Flare, and Cactos got a hold of some balls (YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND). Aria was caught like a deer in the head lights as Zappy aimed a ball at her. Suddenly, Zeneith jumped in the way, threw his ball, and nailed Zappy in the head. However, he also got hit.

"Damn it!" yelled Zappy. Thundurus found this hillarious and got a dirty look from the Pikachu.

* * *

><p><strong>"I have to devise a prank to get his goat." said Zappy. "But what?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Aria was studdering a thank you when Zeneith shook his head. "No need to thank me. I just want you to know... that I'm sorry for yelling at you."<p>

"It's okay-," was all that came out before she was hit by Cactos. "Well, shoot."

During this, Electra had hit Ava ("Ouch! Dodgeball is paiful!" she said) and was about to grab another ball when Tyson took it. "Uh,uh,uh!" He simply tapped her with it and she was out.

"We are getting creamed!" said Flare, hitting Sparks. "We can do it!"

Then she was hit by a dodgeball sent by Cactos. "Sorry, just playing the game." he explained sheepishly. He then heard a pop to his left and saw a popped dodgeball resting on his arm. Blaze had sent it.

"DAMN IT, CACTOS!" yelled Thundurus. "YOUR SPIKES WILL COST US MONEY!"

"Sorry." said Cactos, leaving the field.

It was down to Tyson and Blaze. They hopped around a bit before the first throw was sent flying towards Blaze, who dodged and nailed Tyson in the face.

Blaze's eyes widened. "Oh shit. Dude, I'm really sorry!"

Tyson held his bloddly nose. "I think it's just a broken nose. No harm done at all."

Birch, who was sitting nearby. "Really?"

"Of course there's harm done." said Tyson. "But like Cactos said, that's how the game is played. Anybody got a tissue?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kai was struck with shock. "That's the nicest thing I've ever heard him say to anyone. Not even me, for obvious reasons, of course."<strong>

* * *

><p>The second round consisted of Birch, Sebastian, Blossom, Torrent, and Chelsea on the Raikous. The Suicunes was supplied with Empress, Zero, Sasha, Travish, and Francis.<p>

Sasha pointed to Francis. "He has 8 arms! Unfair!"

Thundurus shrugged. "Whatever." He blew his whistle.

Travish drunkedly kicked a ball that hit Birch. "Ah burst someain! Ah win!" He was then hit by a ball from Sebastian.

Empress and Sasha threw their balls at each other and were both pronnounced out. Cactos put a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

Zero focused on hitting Blossom, which is who he aimed for. It veered off, however, and hit Sebastian's hand.

"Ha!" he yelled as he got hit by Zero again (thanks to the Zoroark's quick observatory skills to notice another ball lying around). "BASTARD!" Sebastian stormed off of the court in disgust. "Hey, Birch. Skin them, got it?"

"Yeah." said Birch. He wheeled on and was about to reach down to get a ball when Francis threw a ball at him. "Oh, come ON!"

The Octillery also got Chelsea out. The Umbreon scoffed. "Whatever. We're still going to win."

Francis then shrugged. "It's me and you, huh?"

"Yup." said Torrent. "I won't go easy on you."

"Neither will I." said Francis. "Just because you're a gi-," torrent hit him with the ball. "Well played."

Torrent grinned. "Thanks. Nice art, by the way."

"Thanks." Francis chuckled. "Nice dodgeball skills."

Torrent began to stretch a bit. "If you think that's good, you should see me in a trivia challenge! I kill in those!"

Darkrai leaned over to Thundurus. "Take notes for challenge ideas."

"You got it, boss." The Bolt Strike Pokemon said without much enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>"There's something that I really like about the Octillery." said Torrent. "Not in a boyfriend way, even though that wouldn't be horrible. I mean that we share similar interests. I love art, he makes art. He's book smart, I hate the kind that is more street smart than book smart. And I don't really like Treeckos or the Chimchar evolutionary tree. But I guess Flare is a good leader."<strong>

* * *

><p>Cactos pointed to random team members. "Ray, you haven't gone. How about you?"<p>

"Sure." he said, shaking his hair around.

"So I'll go again." said Zappy. "Who else?"

"ME!" squealed Sparks enthusiastically.

"I'll take part." said Sheila.

"I'll be the last to join, I guess." said Calla.

Over with the Raikous, people had trouble volunteering (other than Torrent, who volunteered to go again).

"I'll go." said Birch.

"I'll protect him better!" said Blossom.

Flare looked around. "Who else?"

Chad cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like fun. In my clan, we played a version of dodgeball with rocks. There were only two players and the game didn't end until one player could go on any longer."

After a bit of awkward silence, Charles nonchalantly raised a hand. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Redd stretched. "This must mean I'm playing in the next round. I've got to get into better shape. Or Steve could help me."<strong>

* * *

><p>The Magby walked back into the auditorium and saw Sebastian motion for him to come over. "Here, take this pill."<p>

"What is it?" asked Redd.

"It's a split personality pill that let's you summon when you are and aren't Steve." explained Sebastian. "If the results are positive, I'll keep you prescribed. Basically, when you take the pill, it summons Steve. When it wears off, you are Redd again."

Redd was filling with excitement. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"My trainer was a doctor." said Sebastian. "I wrote to him the other day asking for these pills. He's one of those rare trainers that understands Pokemon scrawl."

"But will I get disqualified?" asked Redd nervously.

"Of course not!" said Sebastian. "It isn't a drug! It's basically medicine. Just try it."

Redd smiled. "I will, thanks!"

The round had already started when Redd sat down. Birch had already been out, but he hit Sheila. Sparks began to aim a shot at Blossom but was hit by Chad before the ball left her paw. "Aw, MAN!"

Chad had also gotten Zappy out (so Sparks wasn't alone on the bench) and caught a ball from Calla. "Come on up, Birch."

But Calla hit both Birch and Blossom with the same ball. "EVERYTIME!" yelled Birch.

Charles and Ray had a bit of a staredown until one threw the ball. It was Ray, but Charles caught it. "Hey, Blossom! Come on up!"

Blossom got a ball and got Calla out... who threw a ball at the same time as her. They got hit at the same time.

Ray held his head back in laughter. "This is too good!" He threw a ball and hit Charles and Chad. Torrent was all that was left, but alas, he was no match. Before he could say 'FE FI FO FUM', he was sitting on the bench with an ice pack on his head, wondering how he got there.

"The score is 2 to 1, RAIKOUS!" cheered Darkrai.

Cactos was feeling a bit pannicky. "Okay, not only do we need to pick our player, but plan a strategy. Any ideas?"

* * *

><p><strong>"He's a good leader." said Tyson. "Honestly. He is pretty laid-back and reserved when he's not panicking about the challenge. Don't get the wrong idea, he just wants to win, that's all."<strong>

* * *

><p>Electra, Blaze, Chad, Redd, Travish, Kai, Chelsea, Zero, Sasha, and Sheila walked onto the field, their eyes fixated on the red balls in the middle of the court. Redd popped his pill into his mouth. <em>This had better work.<em>

Thundurus blew his whistle and the players dashed foward. Kai hit Chelsea, Chad hit Travish, Zero hit Electra, and Sasha hit Empress, who was sitting in the audience.

"OOOOWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?"

The Serperior shrugged. "Oops."

Darkrai laughed. "Disqualified!"

Redd was beginning to feel his body change a bit after he took his pill. "What the-"

Suddenly, a blinding light shot from him. He felt himself stretch and grow new appendages. He felt stronger. Then, everything begin to slow down and he stopped glowing, but there was a familiar father figure next to him. It was purple, with a tail that looked like there was a hand attatched. He recognized the mocking smile on it's face. "Steve!"

"That's me." said the Aipom.

Everyone was gaping at the new Pokemon. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" said some. "YOU EVOLVED!" said others.

Redd looked at himself. They were right. "I'm finally a Magmar! It's about time!"

Steve turned to face the audience. "I'm Steve. Somehow, I became his split personality. Litterally!" He began to laugh.

Darkrai simply said. "You know what? The score for this round before... that... was in the Suicunes favor. So now it's 2 to 2! A tie! For the final round, there's a twist! EVERYONE IS PLAYING! GET ONTO THE FIELD!" A few groaned. "And Steve, come over here. You aren't TECHNICALLY a contestant. Redd was the one who signed up."

Steve shrugged. "Whatever. Have fun, brother!"

"Okay!" said Thundurus. "There are 28 campers and 14 dodgeballs. Have fun!" He blew his whistle, and they were off.

Birch miraculously caught a ball at th beginning just as Blossom was hit. "You're still good, babe!" Ironically, they were hit after that.

After Redd hit Zappy and Sparks, the score was even once again. All some people could see was red flashes in the air before they eventually hit or got hit. It was absolute pandemonium.

One by one, campers got hit. The order was Ava, Electra, Aria, Zeneith, TyTy, Sheila, Cactos ("MY BALLS!" yelled Thundurus. "That's what he said." muttered Zappy), Flare, Ava again (Zero caught a ball earlier), and the list could go on and on. Then it was 5 to 5. Only Torrent, Francis, Zero, Redd, Chad, Charles, Ray, Tyson, Kai, and Sebastian. That's when Thundurus whistled for a time-out.

The campers still in went to the benches to get their water bottles. They got some advice from their team leaders while they were at it.

"No matter if we win or lose." said Cactos. "You guys are awesome. I don't even like fighting that much. I hate having to hit the opposite team with dodgeballs, even. Anyways, just focus more on dodging than hitting the other team. You can do that when the numbers are down and a ball is next to your foot."

Flare took a bit of a different approach. "I believe that you guys are coordinated enough to throw and dodge, right? If not, just throw, Torrent probably has it all covered anyway."

The Totodile shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been having pretty good luck."

"Either way, we got it covered." said Flare. "Now let's show them who's boss!"

The players walked out (of course, the editors put that in slow motion for effect) and Thundurus blew his whistle. "Sic 'em! Sic 'em!"

Zero grabbed a ball and was about to hit Torrent when Francis got in the way of the shot. He winked at Torrent (no one else saw this) and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell does he think he's doing?" shouted Torrent. "We barely know each other, and I don't think..." Her mouth formed an 'o' and she gasped. "He wouldn't!"<strong>

* * *

><p>"GO REDD!" shouted Steve. Darkrai nudged him.<p>

"No bias, now." said Dakrai.

"Bias?" repeated Steve. "Are you serious? We know each other better than anyone! You don't know that guys past, do you?" But before he could explain, Redd was hit by Tyson.

Ray was then hit by Sebastian. Kai then aimed a shot at the Arcanine but missed.

Torrent grabbed a ball and was about to throw it when she felt an object bounce off of the back of her head. Flare couldn't believe it. Torrent had been hit. She was their only hope.

A ball suddenly bounced off of Chad and got heated by Charles' flame. Everyone around him took cover as the ball exploded and showered the auditorium. Nearly everyone got out except for a hand that caught a piece of the bursted ball. "Oh, Torrent!" Sebastian said as another piece fell on his head. "You won."

She was speechless. Flare began to smile, which she hasn't done often before. " I can't believe it! We won!"

The Raikous began to pile on the Totodile as Darkrai turned to the Suicunes. "Tsk tsk tsk. Campfire. 3 hours. Vote for who should be voted off. Since everyone played, no one is safe."

* * *

><p>A few Suicunes were deciding who to vote off when Calla and Zero came by.<p>

Empress looked at them. "What do you want?"

"Who are you voting for tonight?" asked Zero.

Sparks sighed. "Tyson, Ray, Zappy, and I want to vote off Sheila, because she wasn't that good in the competition. But Empress wants to vote off Cactos."

"He should really stay out of my business." said Empress.

Zappy shook his head. "He's trying to make you stop fighting because he hates fights!"

"See? Even he's on my side!" scoffed Sasha.

"Here's a better idea." said Zero. "Vote for Francis. He got in the way of my ball to take out Torrent. I think there is some sort of secret connection between the two."

"Good idea and all..." said Tyson. "But remember, he nearly won a round for us."

"Except he got hit by Torrent." added Zappy.

"Didn't you see the way they talked?" asked Calla. "It's obvious they're an 'item' if you know what I mean."

"Maybe they're just close friends." said Sparks.

"I doubt it." said Sasha.

"But they've got a point." said Ray. The Buizel was surprised, but immediately got what he meant.

"We'll think about it." said Tyson. The duo smirked and left.

Empress leaned in to whisper, "You HAVE noticed they're together a lot too, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." agreed Sasha.

"Wait a minute." said Ray. "Did you too just AGREE on something?"

Empress and Sasha looked at each other and said in unison, "What the hell?"

Zappy suddenly got an idea. "We should form an alliance!"

"That's not a terrible idea." said Sasha.

"Yeah." said Empress.

The two girls looked at each other. "STOP IT!"

"If this alliance is going to work," began Sparks, "you two are going to have to stop fighting so often!"

"But-," began Sasha.

"Come on." said Tyson.

Empress sighed. "We'll work on it."

Ray smiled. "Beautiful, so who are we voting for?"

* * *

><p>All of the guys from both teams were gathered up in a cabin.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" asked Zappy. "We've been here for ten minutes already!"

"I don't know." said Steve, who came for no particular reason.

"What are you doing here?" asked Redd, a bit annoyed.

Steve completely changed the subject. "I'm leaving when the next person is eliminated, so enjoy me presence now, I guess."

Redd shrugged. "Okay. Long time, no see."

"You've been doing good." said Steve. "Even when I wasn't helping. That thing you did with that one girl, that takes a pair."

Redd tried to ply it off modestly. "You mean Fionna? That was nothing, really."

"No need to be humble, that was cool." Steve patted him on the back.

That's when Ray and Tyson made their enterance. They were holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, fellow guys." said the Buizel. "Guess what I have in my hands?"

Francis though a bit. "Well, it could be... No..."

"Ur mebbe it coods be..." began Travish, who paused and hiccuped. "Nah, that's nae guid..."

"Just give up." said the Absol.

"Okay," said Steve, "tell us."

Tyson grinned even wider. "Before the challenge, all of the girls got together and made this list of all of the hottest guys on the island."

"We were able to get in there and take it for ourselves." said Ray, chuckling.

"Sweet." said Zappy. "Well, let's see it!"

Zero shook his head. "You guys can go ahead, I want to go for a walk."

Kai shrugged. "I'll go too."

Everyone crowded around the list and went silent. Zappy turned to the departing Pokemon. "Zero, Kai, come back."

Zero yawned. "What? I don't want to here that I'm 12 or anything, so I'll just go."

Zappy gave him the list. "Just look. You'll be glad that you did."

Zero and Kai did and saw this:

1. Zero

2. Ray

3. Kai

4. Sebastian

5. Zeneith

6. Blaze

7. Birch

8. TyTy

9. Lawrence

10. Travish

11. Zappy

12. Charles

13. Tyson

14. Redd

15. Francis

16. Chad

17. Cactos

And at the bottom, there was a little note. It said, "There are so many cute guys on the island!"

Zero could stop gaping. "I'm... I'm first."

Kai was even more surprised than him. "Third? I don't deserve that!"

Tyson elbowed Ray. "Dude, you're a lady's man!"

The Absol shrugged. "I guess so. I'm sorry you got that low."

Tyson also shrugged. "I don't care. I don't really like any of the girls on the island anyway."

"I'll hook you up." said Ray. "Don't be so modest."

Blaze and Birch shared a handshake, Zeneith simply stared, Sebastian did a little fist pump, TyTy blushed, Travish hiccuped, Charles and Francis simply nodded a bit, Chad didn't care, and Redd was kind of hurt but remembered he had a girlfriend already. But Cactos was deeply hurt.

Charles noticed Cactos' state. "Who cares if you're last?"

The Chandelure was shocked to see something he never thought he'd see Cactos do; cry. Not bawling, not manly, but hurt tears. "I'll be okay." He promised as he left.

Zappy shook his head. "Poor guy. I can't say he's handsome, but-,"

"Well, none of us are ugly, right?" asked Redd.

Zappy shrugged. "Still. I would hate to be him right now."

* * *

><p><strong>Cactos wept silently. "I knew I wouldn't get a high score or anything, but last place hits you pretty hard." He wiped his face. "Wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm a team leader!" But he couldn't hold back the tears. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai held the Potions on a platter as usual. "Okay, you know the drill. But first, we need to send an uninvited guest home. Curtains, Steve!"<p>

Steve came out without luggage just in time. "See ya." He got on the Lapras.

Darkrai turned to the campers. "Okay, now to business. The first person safe is... Tyson."

The Buizel smiled. "Sweet." He got his Potion.

"Next are Ray, Redd, Travish, Ava, Zero, Empress, Sasha, Sparks, Zappy, Kai, and Cactos." said Darkrai. Everyone came except for the Cacturne. "Where is Cactos?"

"Right here." he called. He staggered out of the woods. His face was gaunt and stained with dry tears.

Thundurus was shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." said Cactos silently. "I'm fine."

A few of the girls on the team realized why he was like this and felt guilty (except Calla, who enjoyed watching her leader suffer, hoping she shall be leader one day).

"Calla is safe too." Calla grinned grimly. Darkrai examined the bottom two. "Francis and Sheila. The final two."

The Octillery was restless. "Come on, Darkrai, we're all tired. Just give the Potion already!"

"Okay. Francis is safe." said the host. "Sorry, Sheila."

Sheila frowned. "Fine. Whatever. See if I care, jerks." She stormed onto her Lapras with Steve and left.

"That was quick." said Sparks.

* * *

><p>TyTy was getting worried. He had gathered up the courage to ask his crush out, but couldn't see her anywhere. He saw Francis pass by. "Where's Sheila?" The Typhlosion asked.<p>

Francis stopped and immediately looked sad. "I'm sorry man."

TyTy felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. "Did she.."

"Yeah." said Francis. "She was voted off. I'm sorry, man."

TyTy began to fill with rage for the Octillery and himself. "Did you-,"

"Vote her off?" asked Francis. "No, I didn't. I voted for Calla."

TyTy began to let his rage fill to the brim as he dashed off.

* * *

><p>Charles looked out of his window in his cabin. "Where is that fire coming from?"<p>

Sebastian poked a head out too. "I don't know, man."

Charles shrugged. "Well, let's-,"

Sebastian shushed him and pointed to the fire. "Dude, do you know what's in that direction?"

Charles gaped. "You don't mean the CONFESSIONAL?"

* * *

><p>Thundurus was trying to calm down an enraged TyTy, who was thrashing around in the confessional and setting it on fire. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"<p>

TyTy didn't answer. He was so full of rage.

Darkrai rushed over. "Dude! Get the nurse and send him to the infirmary to cool off!"

Thundurus shook his head. "Too angry for that."

Darkrai sighed. "HYPNOSIS!" TyTy slumped to the ground as the confessional continued to burn to the ground.

* * *

><p>VOTE FOR WHO THE HOST SHOULD BE FOR THE AFTERMATH!<p>

Sheila: Review, and g'day.


	9. AM 1: Excitement and Electrocutions

Hello, audience! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!

Janet: Adventure Time?

Jasmine: Peanut Butter Jelly Time?

Steve: HAMMER TIME!

Fionna: Eight fifty-seven!

Sheila: Time Magazine!

Lawrence: TIME FOR YOU TO GET A WATCH AND A GIRLFRIEND!

That's ENOUGH, guys! It's time for another episode of Total Drama Pokemon Island! But we aren't visiting the campers! We're doing the Aftermath! With our hosts, STEVE AND LAWRENCE, who tied on our polls! Now, get ready!

Steve: Wait a minute, what do we do?

DON'T INTERRUPT ME! The hosts will explain! Now GO!

...

"So we're supposed to get a letter from the hosts?" asked Lawrence.

"Let ME read it!" said Janet to Jasmine, trying to see the paper in her hands.

"Okay!" said the Jigglypuff.

"COME ON!" shouted Lawrence.

The letter said, _To Lawrence and Steve, the hosts of the Aftermath,_

_Congratulations! You are the proud owners of miniature fan bases! To host the show, you must interview the eliminated contestants and put your own spin on it! We have giant hammers and other supplies and fun backstage of the studio._

Steve gaped. "We have a STUDIO?"

_If you have any questions, too bad! The broadcast begins at 6 o' clock on Tuesday night._

_Good luck (you'll need it),_

_Darkrai and Thundurus_

_P.S. Fionna is the stage manager. She will basically keep everything under control._

"How flattering." said Fionna, who then began to panic. "Oh no! The show goes on the air in 15 minutes! We have to go NOW!"

"Let's go!" yelled Sheila.

...

The hosts sat on a red, bouncy couch with an small red couch near them that remained empty. The peanut gallery was filled with Jasmine, Janet, and Sheila.

Fionna held up her fingers to signal the beginning of the broadcast. "In 5... 4... 3... 2..." She mouthed "1" and pointed at the hosts.

Steve and Lawrence began to talk at the same time, causing their speech to be inaudible. The Aipom nudged the Whirlipede. "You first."

"Thank you." said Lawrence. "Hello, and welcome to The Total Drama Pokemon Island Aftermath! I'm Lawrence!"

"And I'm Steve!" said Steve, grinning widely. "We will be your hosts! So you might want to get used to the way we run the show!"

"And the way we run it is the AWESOME way!" shouted Lawrence.

"First, we would like you to meet our stage manager." said Steve. "She was voted off first from the island for on accident and is now dating Redd. Please welcome, Fionna!"

Fionna came out and got fair applause. "Thanks, guys."

"Tell us a bit about yourself." said Steve.

Fionna took a breath. "Well, some words to describe me, according to Redd, would be kind, crazy, intelligent, funny, and sarcastic. Isn't he the sweetest thing? Anyways, I grew up in Lavaridge Town with my sister, Julie, and the rest of my family. I didn't really have any friends, because I'm a bit nuts. And I was bullied by a Smoochum named Maya. But I don't see her on a national TV show!"

"Actually," began Lawrence, looking at his clipboard, "Maya is on the Biggest Loser currently. And she's a Jynx. So, that's a bit strange that you brought it up."

Fionna's eyes got wider. "Wow. That's... unfortunate."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Steve. "You hate the chick!"

"Duh!" said Fionna. "Of course I do! I was just being sympathetic for a second. I haven't displayed many emotions throughout the show since I was the first eliminated."

"So how are you and Redd getting along?" asked Steve.

"We communicate over Pelippers." Fionna responded. "He's still as crazy as ever. And now that you're here, it's like he never left." 'Aw's emerge from the audience. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I love Redd! He had an alter-ego!"

"ANYWAYS..." continued Steve, not acknoledging a relationship but getting the stolen attention back. "We have scrapped together a video of your highlights and lowlights on the show. Play it!" Nothing happened. "Oh wait, you're the stage manager, Fionna. Could you play it?"

The Vulpix scurried off. "Got it!" she yelled. The projecter shuttered on and showed a picture of her with her name above her. Then it showed her arriving on the island and saying other things while on the cliff and in the confessionals (Like commenting about Flare and her sudden jump). Then it shows the entire video of her getting voted off and hooking up with Redd. The projector shuttered off and Fionna ran back in. "That was short, but thanks!"

Steve grinned. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be back after a commercial break." The lights went down and the Aipom sighed, mopping his brow. "Well, that was a doozy."

Lawrence laughed maniacally. "We did it! We did it!"

"Not yet." said Steve. "We have to interview Jasmine, Janet, You, and Sheila."

Lawrence nodded. "Yeah. Listen, could I do the talking next time?"

Steve shrugged. "Sure, except for your interview."

Lawrence chuckled. "Alright."

"15 seconds!" yelled Fionna.

"To what?" asked Steve.

"10 seconds until places!" answered Fionna.

"Uh-oh!" said Steve. "Let's go!"

Fionna did the count-down and the lights ame back up. The camera was pointed at Lawrence as he began to speak.

"Welcome back, maggots!" said the Whirlipede. "We are now going to film the lesbians Janet and Jasmine!"

Janet and Jasmine came out onstage and waved at the audience while they applauded politely. They sat down.

Stee cleared his throat. "So, how are you guys?"

"Awesome." said Janet. "When she was gone, I was heartbroken! And now she's BACK!"

"Evidently." said Lawrence. "Now let's show their video!"

"Roll the clip, Fionna!" shouted Steve.

"ROGER!" shouted the Vulpix. The video consisted of a small series of short clips of the lesbians coming onto the island, cuddling, getting lectured by Ray and Tyson, and getting eliminated.

"That was short." said Jasmine.

"Duh." said Lawrence. "Because you two didn't DO anything."

"That's not true!" argued Janet.

"Actually, it kind of IS true." corrected Jasmine.

"Oh yeah." nodded Janet. "That's because the challenges weren't that good!"

"Sure." said Lawrence. "Now it's time for a game called 'Truth or Eelektross!'"

The lesbians began to shiver and clutch each other as they brought a tank towards them with the Elefish Pokemon inside, grinning evilly.

"Hop in." said Steve. "The water's fine."

"For now." added Lawrence. "Just tell the truth."

"I don't bite." said the Eelektross. "I just electrocute."

The lesbians shuddered with fear once again. Steve simply said, "As long as you answer the questions correctly, you won't be electrocuted. And we have a judge who can tell if you're lying or not just by LOOKING at you. Please welcome Cresselia!"

The legendary Pokemon made her grand enterance to a standing ovation. She smiled and took her seat. "Hello, guys."

"Hello." said Steve.

Cresselia sighed. "If you happen to see Darkrai anytime tell him that he's a FILTHY, LYING, CHEATING SCUMBAG THAT CAN KISS MY LEVITATING-,"

"CALM DOWN!" shouted Lawrence, who was frightened along with everyone else (that's right, you read that correctly). "Let's begin. Question 1, if you could date anyone else, who would you date and why?"

"I wouldn't date anyone else!" protested Janet. She felt a giant shock. "Ow, what the hell? That was the truth!"

"That wasn't the question." said the Eelektross.

"We're perfect for each other!" shouted Jasmine. They felt a shock again. "OMG STOP IT!"

"Question 2." continued Lawrence. "Do you think it was fair that you were voted off?"

"No." the lesbians said in unison.

Cresselia shook her head. "You two didn't do anything. That's a lie."

Thus, they were electrocuted again. "YOU BASTARD!" they shouted.

The Eelektross shrugged. "Just doing my job."

"Question 3." said Lawrence. "What is the velocity of a European swallow?"

"WHAT?" shouted Janet.

"You heard him." said Cresselia.

"3?" asked Jasmine.

Cresselia made the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong answer. Hit it, Bernie."

"Bernie?" Janet asked, but found out that was the name of the Eelektross. They felt a shock again.

"Guess again." said Cresselia.

"No thank you." pouted Jasmine. She felt yet another shock. "I GIVE UP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Bernie the Eelektross. The lesbians were helped out of the tank.

"We'll be back for the final segment after these commercials." said Steve.

* * *

><p>A sad Audino is shown, shivering. An announcer with a booming, persuasive voice begins to sell useless propaganda. "Trying to keep warm if you have no fur and many others do concur? How about a blanket? No? That won't protect you from tons of snow."<p>

The Audino spoke up. "Actually, I misplaced my-,"

The voice-over interrupted. "Then you need the PokeBlanket! Look at it. Isn't it pretty?"

The Audino shrugged. "Sure, but-"

"Of course it does!" interrupted the voice over again. "This is made with authentic Persian fur-,"

* * *

><p>"AND we're back!" said Steve nervously. "We honestly had no idea that the commercial was of that caliber."<p>

"BULL!" yelled a Tauros.

"You aren't one to talk!" retorted Lawrence.

Steve sighed. "Anyways, we're going to interview Lawrence and Sheila together!"

The audience applauded as the familiar Aussie sauntered onto the stage. "G'day."

"So, how is your life so far, guys?" asked Steve.

They began to talk at the same time. Lawrence cut her off before she could politely tell him to go first. "Well, I want to stab a few people on that show. Like the hosts. But I understand why the alliance had to replace me, so no deaths for them."

"'N' I jus' don't care." said Sheila, shrugging.

Steve nodded. "Alright. Do you think it's fair that you were voted off?"

"NO." they said in unison.

"Didn't think so." said Steve. "What was your favorite part of the whole experience? And I mean other than leaving the island."

Lawrence thought for a while. "I'd say whenever I stabbed someone. Other than Birch, because I didn't mean to do that, I was angry and it just... HAPPENED."

Sheila shrugged. "Caring for TyTy during his crying fits wasn't my favorite part, but I can't think of anything else. I hated it there."

"Speaking of TyTy, I have some footage at the end of your video that will blow your mind." said Steve. "That is, unless you've see the episode, which I don't think you have, considering I also went home with you at the same time."

"Right." said Sheila. "I don't need to see the episode, really. All I want to know is that I tried, albeit not very hard, and got voted off."

Steve shrugged. "Lawrence's video is going first anyway. Roll it, Fionna!"

"Affirmative!" she yelled off stage. The video began with Lawrence arriving and getting stuck in a cage for stabbing Empress. Then, it showed him jumping off the cliff, laughing maniacally. Then it showed him and Sebastian after the first elimination, then it showed him joinging Charle's alliance before getting shot by a tranquilizer dart. Then it showed the fateful day of the race when he chased Vinnie and paralyzed Birch. After that, bits of his speech were squeezed in, along with the shock of Jasmine leaving. Then it showed he and Aria talking about Zeneith when he tells her just to talk to her. Finally, he is voted off, stabs Empress, and rides off, speaking Spanish.

"Thanks." said Lawrence. "That was a long video, which I enjoyed."

Steve grinned. "Thanks. Now it's Sheila's turn."

"No need to tell me." said Fionna offstage. Sheila's video started with Sheila getting off of the dock and stomping on Zappy's foot when he goggled over the two lesbians. Then, it showed random clips from the cliff-diving episode (like her in the confessional talking about Sasha) and then it cuts to her in the race. She then is shown getting yelled at by TyTy, who runs away, crying. Sheila goes to comfort him and returns to the ceremony. Then, the riddle episode is shown in segments about Sheila. Finally, it shows her leaving. Sheila smiles.

"Thanks, Steve. That was actually pretty nice."

"It isn't over yet." said Steve. "Keep watching."

TyTy was then asking Francis where Sheila was because he was going to finally ask her out. He finds out about her elimination and burns the confessional down in anger before finally getting hypnotized into a deep sleep by Darkrai.

Sheila is flabbergasted. "Wow. I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't." said Steve. "But what does this reveal to you?"

"That I can trust him." answered Sheila. "He has a heart of gold, even if he lacks brains of gold."

The audience awed. Sheila blushed. "Yeah, okay. I sort of like him. Is that satisfying enough?"

Steve nodded. "Now, it's time to go-,"

Lawrence interrupted him. "But first, bring on Bernie!"

The Elektross was rolled out onto the stage, confused. Cresselia also came on. "What's going on?"

Lawrence jumped into the tank and got shocked. He laughed maniacally. "Do it again!" He got zapped again. "Again!" Again. "Again!" Again.

"See you next time!" said Steve in slight frustration.

* * *

><p>Alright! The first aftermath went swimmingly! Hoorah! Though it took a while, but whatever. I can't wait for the next chapter, which will be up momentarily! In the meantime, you can brush up on your TDPI by reading it again. That always helps me remember what I wrote and what plots I want to follow.<p>

Steve: Review! Review!


	10. Ups and Downs

GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS! Actually, wait a minute. On second thought, I'll tell you instead. It's time for a new TDPI!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: Last time on Total Pokemon Island (not including the Aftermath, which gave my ex, Cresselia, a cameo), dodgeball was the game and pain was the name! Torrent dominated and technically won the game for the Raikous. The girls made a list of hot guys, placing some people in surprising places. Zero got first, Ray got second, Kai got third, and Cactos got last, which brought him to tears. Sheila was voted off, which caused TyTy to destroy the confessional. He is currently in the infirmary, still dozing.<strong>

**On other notes, Zeneith got annoyed with Aria and apologized. Redd and Steve finally became two different people thanks to Sebastian's owner's pill. Blaze and Electra are still getting acquainted, as are Torrent and Francis. Speaking of Francis, he protected Torrent from a ball, which was quite a shock. **

**Will Redd be a threat without his alter-ego? Will Zero stay in the alliance much longer? Will TyTy and Cactos get over themselves? We'll find out right now! This is Total Drama Pokemon Island!**

* * *

><p>Darkrai and Thundurus were thinking of ideas in their air-conditioned cabin. It was the hottest day of the year thus far, and Darkrai felt a little under the weather.<p>

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Darkrai.

"Take the money and run." answered Thundurus. "I didn't sign up for this, you know. I was punished for electrocuting Manaphy on accident. Sea-guarding little wuss."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "That's not a very good idea. This is like parole for you, so don't do anything stupid. Anyways, Back to my question."

"I'm thinking." said Thundurus. "You know, I don't even like thinking anyway. It makes my head hurt."

"All brain and no brawn, huh?" asked Darkrai, raising his eyebrows and chuckling at his own joke.

"Oh shut up." said Thundurus. "Well, we need to think of something, we need our ratings to go up."

Darkrai grinned an evil grin. "That's it! Call up some legendaries! We've got a challenge!"

* * *

><p>TyTy woke up suddenly one bright day with A Chansey by his side. The Typhlosion rubbed his eyes. "Wow. What happened? Who are you? Where am I?"<p>

The Chansey giggled. "Too many questions at once! My name is Grace. This is the infirmary. You were put to sleep after you burned down an outhouse."

TyTy remembered this, mopping his sweaty brow. "Oh, that's right. Sheila was voted off, and I was so angry with myself that I... I..."

"I know." said Grace. "Just relax. It's been a while since then."

"What do you mean?" asked TyTy. "It only seems like it's been a night."

Grace shook her head. "It's been 6 days."

"I've been asleep for nearly a week?" shouted TyTy in disbelief.

"Yes." said Grace, giggling. "Like I said, relax. You won't be in here much longer."

TyTy sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"Of course." said Grace. "I specialize in healing. I am a Chansey, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Redd began to nervously twiddle his thumbs. "You know, I've been thinking that I won't last much longer, since I don't have Steve to bail me out of deadly situations. For example, the cliff-diving challenge, or the swimming leg of the shortened pentathlon. I'm doomed."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Our next move is to exterminate Redd." said Calla tensely. "He's vunerable without his alter-ego to take over for him."<p>

Ava raised her hand. "Who is Redd again? The Whirlepede, right?"

Calla sighed. "That was Lawrence. Redd is-,"

"Then how about the Cacturne?" asked Ava.

"That's Cactos." said Zero calmly.

"Oh." said Ava. "I understand. So it's Tyson's friend, right?"

Calla gritted her teeth. "Why can't I get anything through your thick, air-filled HEAD?"

Zero stood up. "You leave her alone."

"Why should I?" seethed Calla. "She's holding us back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Zero sarcastically. "I thought she was just another pawn in your game of chess."

Ava raised her hand again. "That's the guy that always wins, I think."

Calla raised her voice. "So WHAT if she is? Everyone is so damn useless anyway!"

Zero was silent. "If that''s how you feel, then I might as well just leave now." He stormed out of the cabin, slamming the wooden door hard.

* * *

><p>Torrent was sitting under a cool tree as she saw a solemn Francis pass by. <em>What's up with him?<em> She then began to think about him and blocking the ball from Zero. _Did he do that out of dumb luck or because..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? _thought Francis. _She doesn't love me. Besides, that's the least of my worries. All I can think about is... Is..._ His eyes began to well up with tears. _Matthew. This is why Lawrence is my friend, man._

The Octillery walked off quickly, taking his art pad with him.

* * *

><p>Charles was talking with Zeneith. "So, how did you end up on this show? You were sort of a new contestant, since you weren't one of the original 27. No offense or anything."<p>

"None taken." said Zeneith. "I saw the first ad and wanted to make some friends. Though I'm unbearably shy, so I didn't know how I would, so I didn't. Then the next ad came along and I saw that I was losing my chance, so I finally made an audition tape. Somehow, I got chosen. I don't know how, since I was just filming myself and saying how I wanted to be on the show then tripping over my trainer's garden hose. It hurt, too."

Charles chuckled. "You're kidding! Tripped? I caught my trainer's drapes on fire in my audition tape!"

"Well, after tripping, I crashed into a tree, breaking the camera." added Zeneith.

"Alright." said Charles. "That's pretty bad, I must admit."

Aria came along. "Hey. Can I talk to Zeneith really quick?"

Charles shrugged. "Sure. Be sure to ask him about his audition tape."

"I heard." giggled Aria.

Charles shrugged. "Okay, I'll leave you guys to mingle. Catch you later." He floated off.

Aria looked at the ground. "There's something I want to ask you..."

"Okay." said Zeneith. "What is it?"

But before she got the chance, Darkrai came on the intercom. "CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE CLIFF IN TEN MINUTES! FOR THIS CHALLENGE, YOU MAY WANT TO START STRETCHING OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO PULL ANYTHING!"

Zeneith nodded. "Alright. I guess I will. Want a ride, Aria?"

The Liepard was disappointed that she didn't get to ask him anything. "No thanks. I'll ask you what I was about to ask you later."

Zeneith shrugged. "Alright. And be sure to stretch, I don't want you to pull anything either." He flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Darkrai motioned around. "Thanks to TyTy, we had to build a replica of the last confessional. In fact, it's worse than the last one, just for punishment!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria sighed. "You know, Zeneith and I obviously like each other. I've been weak and tried to pull back, but I've never been in a relationship before. And I mean a relationship that has lasted longer than a week or two. The terrible thing is, I've been trying to ask him all week, but something has always interrupted me."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze sighed. "You know, I obviously like Electra, but I haven't been able to be brave enough to pop the question. She'll call me a fool. The terrible thing is, I could be right."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zappy sighed. "You know, Thundurus and I obviously hate each other, but I haven't played a good joke on him in weeks. It might not be good enough. The terrible thing is..."<strong>

**He stopped. "Wait a minute. I have an idea! I need to hurry and get Sparks before it's too late!" He rushed out of the confessional door.**

* * *

><p>Darkrai, standing with Thundurus, looked about the arriving campers. "If you haven't stretched already, it's too late now!"<p>

"Oh, come on!" shouted Tyson. "It takes us 10 minutes to get here!"

"Exactly." chuckled Thundurus. "Now everybody has equal chance of losing."

"Are they trying to kill us?" Sparks whispered to Ray.

Darkrai began to explain the challenge. "Today's challenge is to climb up this oh-so-familiar cliff and reach the top."

"That's it?" asked Zappy.

"Of course not, you buffoon!" shouted Thundurus. "We called a few legendaries who are here to help us. Well, not you guys, their preventing you from reaching the top."

Darkrai announced, "Here with us today, we have Zapdos, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Deoxys, Landorus and... Cresselia?"

Landorus and Deoxys waved from the cliff. Zapdos and Ho-oh were flying around, getting used to their surroundings. Kyorgre was spouting water gently from the water and Cresselia was sitting triumphantly on the ground.

She got up slowly. "Hello, Darkrai. I've always wanted to tell you that you are a CHEATING LYING LITTLE-,"

Kyogre cut off the angry ex. "HAVE PEACE!"

Darkrai got red in the face and turned on Thundurus. "Did you...?"

"Invite the last two? Of course!" Thundurus laughed darkly. "You obviously still don't know me that well."

"Likewise." said Darkrai. He picked up his walkie-talkie. "Okay, guys, show yourself."

Tornadus and Manaphy came out from the wood. Manaphy grinned. "Hello, Storm. Long time no see."

Thundurus began to steam. "WHY?"

Darkrai chuckled darkly. "You obviously don't know me that well."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but aren't you fogetting something?" asked Calla. "You know, US?"

"Right." said Darkrai. "These legendaries are here to prevent you from reaching the top."

"To answer you question, they DO want to kill us." said Ray to Sparks.

"So we don't get sued," added Darkrai, "there's a trampoline at the bottom, as you can see."

"Oh, okay." said Ava. "At least we won't die immediately."

"Get to your positions!" yelled Darkrai.

"Let's get to the hurting!" yelled Landorus, causing a mini-earthquake.

Deoxys nodded. "Don't hold back, campers."

"That'll be a bit difficult." said Empress. "Since you guys are LEGENDARIES."

"Yeah, that's true." said Sasha. She then began to choke a bit. "I mean, I was about to say that, but you took the words out of my mouth... and used them in a stupid way!"

Cactos was shocked. "Did you two just..."

"No." they said in unison. Then they looked at each other in disbelief. "QUIT COPYING ME!"

Darkrai lost his patience. "If you don't get into your positions in 5 seconds, you are disqualified. That includes you too, legendaries."

That's what got everyone panicking before it was necessary. Everyone was rushing to their spots so they wouldn't risk disqualification.

Thundurus had a starter gun cocked and aimed at the air. "3... 2... 1... Go!"

From far away, you'd think that it was just a normal rock-climbing trip, except that the weather conditions weren't right and that they were climbing as fast as the could. Some people fell, numerous or not. In fact, Redd was on his 12th way down before things got interesting.

Tornadus began to crack his back. "Time to get furious."

He began to spin rapidly and pick up a strong gust. A few people fell or got swept up in the gust and then fell. Of course, Zeneith used this to his advantage and glided his way to near the top.

Darkrai began to panic. _Oh no, the challenges aren't supposed to be this short!_ He then got an idea. He grabbed a microphone. "New rule! First team up wins!"

Zeneith was just pulling himself up. "Oh, come ON!"

Sparks flew from Electra's cheeks. "Well, Darkrai, you didn't say anything about flying!" She flew quickly up to the top.

Zappy and Sparks looked at each other eagerly. They said in unison, "Let's combined our electricity." They held hands and began to spark up. They then began to cautiously, yet quickly, climb up the cliff.

Darkrai shrugged. "Two on each team have made it."

Ho-oh grinned. "And it will stay that way for a long time, gentlemen. Just leave it to me!"

"Here we go." said Manaphy. "Self-assured Ho-oh."

Ho-oh sucked in a breath and breathed a giant fireball out of its mouth, scattering campers everywhere. A few campers, like Redd, shrugged and kept climbing. Ho-oh also shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, Manaphy!"

Manaphy sighed. "Fine." The Seafaring Pokemon took a deep breath and shouted, "WATER PULSE!"

The fire-type Pokemon were scared out of their wits. If you've seen fear, you've seen nothing like this.

Ho-oh fluttered over to Kyogre. "Hey you. Help."

"But I am one with peace..." said Kyogre.

"No one gives two craps!" yelled Manaphy. "Just make some waves!"

"I refuse." said Kyogre.

"Oh my god." said Ho-oh. "DARKRAI! WE NEED YOUR HYPNOSIS SKILLS OVER HERE!"

In no time, Kyogre was screaming, "YOU MUST DIE!" and making giant waves against the cliff. The fire-type Pokemon, knowing they were screwed, used other contestants as shields.

"Watch it!" yelled Charles to TyTy as he got full-blast of the wave.

The Typhlosion shrugged. "Sorry, I have bad reflexes."

Landorus chuckled. "Hey, Tornadus."

"What?" asked the referred Pokemon.

"You make your tornado and I'll help out." said Landorus.

"How will you do that?" asked Tornadus.

Landorus chuckled again. "You'll see."

Cactos and Flare shared a rare glance at each other, wondering what was going on at the top of the cliff. Suddenly, the whole cliff began to shake uncontrollably. A few lost their grip and fell to the shore. Then came the tornado, which swept contestants up in a rage and violently shook them off a couple hundred feet above sea level. But that's not all; if a contestant wasn't swept up by the tornado or shaken off by the earthquake had a nasty surprise waiting.

The surprise was that Landorus was riding on Tornados with a Hammer Arm clobbering all who try to surpass.

* * *

><p><strong>Redd was holding a bloody nose. "That's <em>it<em>. No more Mr. Nice Guy."**

* * *

><p>Tornadus and Landorus triumphantly laughed at their creation, a cliff devoid of campers, when Redd began to climb with furious speed.<p>

Landorus looked at his Kami brother. "Don't just sit there!"

Tornadus nodded. "Yes, brother." He picked up a gust as Landorus got on.

Redd was still climbing, not scared at all. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can..."

"GO FASTER!" yelled Landorus, preparing his Hammer Arm.

"I'M TRYING!" yelled Tornadus.

"Just keep climb-ing. Just keep climb-ing..." sang Redd.

"What is that idiot think he's doing?" yelled Sebastian.

"Beyond me." said Aria.

"He looks mad!" exclaimed Ava. Everyone looked at her blankly. "What?"

Redd grabbed onto the Hammer Arm. "Hasta la Vista, BABY!"

"Wha-?" was all that Landorus could get out before Redd shot off of the tornado up the cliff.

He didn't show up for a while, and everyone was silent until he sat up and gave a confident thumbs-up. Everyone began to cheer wildly and gain confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>"If he can do it, I can too." said Calla.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Awesome!" cheered Zeneith. "I knew he could do it!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Thanks, Steve!" said Redd with a giant grin.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Guys." said Ray, who was also at the top. "Everyone forgot about me. Even those dumb-ass legendaries."<p>

Tornados began to pick up another gust. "You little-,"

Deoxys stopped him in his tracks. "Leave the rest to me."

* * *

><p><strong>"I've read about him." said Blossom. "Oh goodness, I wish that the whole team didn't have to make it up."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Time to climb." said Tyson, grinning wildly.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Buizel grabbed a rock with his paw and began to climb. Deoxys lit up instantly and quickly began to levitate downward. "Ah, warm ups."<p>

"That's funny." panted Tyson, thrusting himself up the cliff at rapid speed. "I thought the same thing."

"Please." said Deoxys. "I'm the legendary here. You're just lunchmeat."

"If I were you, I'd be saying that my underwear just turned into a lemonade stand." said Tyson.

Ray gaped. "Oh shit."

Deoxys began to fume a bit. "You'll eat your words, Buizel."

"My name is Tyson." he said. "Nice to meet you, Dork-oxys."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was climbing with Francis. Sebastian noticed his sullen demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, bro." said Francis, looking away.

"Tell me." urged Sebastian. "Dude, I'm your friend, right?"

That's when Ho-oh decided to fly by, with Manaphy on its back. "I heard about your dead friend." Manaphy said, scoffing.

Francis began to fill with rage. "How?"

"I have friends in high places." Manaphy replied. "Too bad, though. Matthew messed with the wrong people, you see."

"It was an ACCIDENT!" roared Francis.

Manaphy, closing its eyes and throwing its head back to laugh, was enjoying the fury. "Now all you have left is that stupid Tut."

Francis had snapped by then and was on top of Ho-oh. Before it could say anything else, Manaphy was given a punch square to the face and was falling to the ground.

"Dude!" yelled Sebastian. "He's a legendary!"

"And I don't give two shits." said Francis. "Hop on."

Sebastian looked at Ho-oh, who looked willing to take Francis anywhere due to fear, and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Francis was still seething. "<em>No one<em> makes fun of my best friends and gets away with it. _No one!_"**

* * *

><p><strong>Torrent was shocked. "Oh my god. He punched a legendary. Something tells me he doesn't always play by the rules."<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkrai got his mega-phone out to speak to the campers. "Due to Thundurus' insane amounts of happiness and due to the fact that no one liked Manaphy anyway, Francis isn't disqualified."<p>

Torrent was just pulling herself up to hear this. She didn't see a happy Francis or an angry Francis. She saw a quiet, frustrated Francis, something she had never seen before.

Torrent walked over cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Francis sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sebastian was stifling laughter. "Did you see him punch that guy? That was awesome!"

Francis shrugged. "That jerk pissed me off. I'll tell you about it later, alright?"

Torrent nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian ran over to the edge of the cliff. "Look over here! Tyson is fighting Deoxys!"

Ray galloped over. "What?" Then he saw. "Oh my god. He's... He's..."

He was evolving. Deoxys was on the ground, panting like crazy while a Floatzel was cracking his knuckles and frowning.

Cactos was flabbergasted. "Again? Another evolution?"

Flare shrugged. "Now each team has had at least one."

Deoxys began to fly up the cliff to the Floatzel, yelling, "I will finish you!"

Tyson, not scared at all, just waited patiently. "I'm sure you will."

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Deoxys, raising a fist.

But Tyson also raised a fist and gave Deoxys a straight punch to the face. Deoxys fell 50 feet and Tyson began to climb very rapidly. Before Deoxys could say anything else, Tyson had reached the top.

Ava gaped. "He looks... Different!"

"The score is tied!" cheered Darkrai. "Five to five!"

"They're going to win anyway!" yelled Sasha.

"They have more contestants than us!" yelled Empress.

They looked at each other in horror. "STOP!"

Ray looked at the new Tyson quizzically. He was still as a statue with a stern look on his face. If you had seen the old Tyson before, you would know something was definitely wrong.

"Ty?" asked Ray nervously. He was silent. "Ty?"

TyTy was pulling himself up. "Yes?"

"NOT YOU!" shouted Ray.

TyTy hung his head. "Sorry."

"I am fine." said Tyson. "Why do you ask, Ray?"

Ray looked even more closely at him, which seemed to make Tyson a bit uncomfortable. Ray asked, "You weren't like this in your past form."

Tyson shrugged. "I have matured. I am now a different person, and now people will respect me rather than just laugh with me."

"What do you mean?" asked Ray, who was very frightened.

"Our immature days are over." said Tyson.

Over. Over. Over. The words were like a knife, stabbing into Ray, each time more painful. Over and over and over again. Then, Ray didn't say another word and just walked away, pondering how he will get his best friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>"Out of all of the things that could have happened." sighed Charles. "That happened."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cactos shook his head. "I can't say I'm not sorry for Ray, but that means that he and Tyson can focus on the tasks at hand."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flare shook her head. "I can't say that I'm sorry for Ray, but that means that he and Tyson will focus on the task at hand. And possibly become threats."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Redd simply said, "My neck hurts."<strong>

* * *

><p>Zero glanced above him. "Just a few more meters." He reassured himself. Then he felt a yank on his leg and he lost his grip. When he fell a few feet and regained his grip, he saw that Calla was smugly smiling.<p>

"Oops." She said coldly. "I thought you were someone else."

Zero began to climb even quicker and still made it before Calla. But Zero, not one to rub it in, just walked over to a grassy place and sat down. "I made it."

Calla called to him. "Zero! Come here!"

Zero walked over. "What is it?"

Calla sighed. "You know how I yelled at you earlier?"

Zero nodded. "Yes, I do. What about it?"

He then felt her paw on his back and her whisper, "I'm not sorry at all."

Ava had just floated up. "What's going on?"

But Zero had already lost his balance and fell to the bottom of the cliff.

Calla laughed triumphantly. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Ava was unbelievably scared. She shouted after him. "ZERO!"

Thundurus blew his whistle. "As of now, the challenge is over."

"WHAT?" yelled people on the cliff.

Darkrai shrugged. "You guys took too long. The Suicunes win. Raikous, see me at the campfire in 2 hours."

"It's already 5 o' clock?" yelled Cactos. "No way!"

"Way." said Flare. "Let's go, team."

Ava turned on Calla. "You monster!"

Calla shrugged. "Oops."

Ava began to cry. "I never want to be in an alliance with you again!"

Everyone was silent. There were a few 'what's and 'how's fron the crowd, but Ava couldn't take back her words.

Calla shouted at her. "YOU IDIOT! I COULD JUST-,"

But before she could "just-", Ava slapped her. Calla grabbed her cheek and ran away. Ava just stayed there, still crying.

"How do we get down from here?" asked Kai.

* * *

><p>Blossom was curled up in the corner of her cabin, thinking about what traumatized her enough to be there: Zapdos, the Electric-type legendary bird Pokemon. Then, a flash-back began to take place.<p>

Cresselia was sitting with Darkrai and Thundurus. "Hey, Darky."

"Don't call me that." moaned Darkrai.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" shouted Cresselia. Then she was calm again. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

"Uh..." thought Darkrai. "No?"

"Of course you don't." said Cresselia. "Because I DIDN'T, YOU HEARTLESS-,"

The future Blossom came in. "Uh, this is the wrong flashback. This is Darkrai's."

Aipom Boy III stopped. "Oops. I can fix that."

"DON'T YOU DARE-," was all Cresselia could get out before the scene was cut to Blossom with her buddies, Birch and Blaze. They were watching Tyson kick Deoxys' ass.

"I think I've been inspired." said Blossom. "I'm going to climb."

Blaze gaped at her. "Are you sure? It's a long way up."

"And a long way down." added Birch. "If only there were some sort of treatment that could make me come with you..."

Blaze continued. "But I guess there's no stopping you. It would be inappropriate if I told you to break a leg, so good luck."

"Be like that climber!" exclaimed Birch. "Junky Tabby!"

"It's Jukno Tabei." corrected Blaze. "Not Junky Tabby."

"Oh." said Birch. "Okay then. Be like Jacko Tabitha!"

Blaze sighed. "No, it's-,"

Birch shrugged. "I never was good with names. Just go, babe."

And she did. Blossom was only a few feet up when Zapdos saw her and plummeted. "Alright, time for some ACTION!"

All Blossom could register was, "Ah..."

"THUNDER!" bellowed Zapdos as the shock hit her. Then the flashback went away.

Blossom sat up. "I never knew there was an ointment for nearly everything."

* * *

><p>Speaking of ointments, Grace the Chansey was tending to a heavily-injured Zero.<p>

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked him.

The gauze in his mouth made it hard to understand him. "Mmm mmm!"

"What was that?" asked Grace.

"Mmm MMM!" said a muffled Zero even louder.

"Oh, never mind." said Grace. "Your mouth is too full of gauze." She then saw a box. "Hello! What's this?" She read the note. "This is the only time we are saving your... _bleep_..." She censored the ending because of her hatred of cursing. She opened the box and saw something that made her gape. "Oh my god."

"Mmm?" asked Zero.

* * *

><p>Torrent was studying a solemn Francis, who was looking blankly at the campfire. The firelight dance on his aged face and she wondered what he was doing there. So she asked, "What are you doing here?"<p>

Francis sighed. "I got a note this morning. Before you'd be able to understand, I'll have to tell you about a friend of mine, Matthew. He was a Carnivine that went to my old art school, the one I went to before I came here. He's my best friend because he is the only person who has ever stood up for me... And I never really thanked him for that."

There was silence. Torrent asked again, "What happened? To Matthew, I mean."

Francis leaned back a bit, feeling tears well up. "Another friend of mine named Tut, a Cofagrius, sent me the letter I mentioned earlier. The letter said that Matthew had been shot in the head by accident due to a gang fight he was passing by."

"That's terrible." said Torrent.

"The worst part is that the gang that shot Matthew was the same gang that Lawrence came from." said Francis, tears running down his cheeks. "Of course, he wasn't the one who shot him. And I bet he wouldn't have shot him at all either, because I know that Lawrence wouldn't do that. He was dumped by the gang anyway. I hear that Pedro, the Emboar, died and that Cron, the Gigalith, is now in jail. But the thing that gets me is that they haven't done a damn thing about Vinnie."

Francis then remembered Lawrence telling him and the others about his story. The whole time- unbeknownst to anyone else- he knew exactly which gang Lawrence was talking about. He figured that's why he and Lawrence were such good friends and got along with each other. Not only were they from the same hometown, but shared a deep connection, something deeper than most anybody had experienced before. They have both had tolls taken upon them and had come through one way or another.

Soon, the campers filed in except for Birch and Zero. Darkrai and Thundurus also came eventually. Darkrai cleared his throat. "It appears that Thundurus has misplaced our Potions..."

"I did not!" shouted Thundurus.

"We'll have to postpone the campfire ceremony until later." continued Darkrai. Then he and Thundurus left to sort out their differences.

"Why would you need those for a ceremony anyway?" asked Electra. "I've already got a bunch of Potions myself. My mom says that she's worried I'll get hurt and bleed to death or something."

"That's my biggest fear." said Cactos. "That's why I hate fighting so much."

"Because of a little blood?" asked Zappy. "That's a bit..."

"There's an actual fear fur 'at." said Travish, taking a swig. "It's called hemophobia."

"To be honest, I got the fear from witnessing a brutal beating of one of my kind." said Cactos silently. "He was beaten to death, and I never want to see anything of the sort again."

"Dae ye want tae ken whit aam afraid ay?" asked Travish.

"I have the strange feeling you are going to tell us anyway." said Ray. He was about to nudge Tyson, but he didn't speak a word.

Travish continued. "Nae kergo. An' havin' tae bevvy water. 'At tasteless piss will be th' end ay me, Ah swear!"

"My fear is going to the dentist." said Ray. "Or listening to the Jonas Brothers for 24 hours straight. Or writing a fanfic."

"Well excuse me!" said Aipom Boy III.

Ray ignored him. "If that's not enough, then add 'no soda for the rest of my life' to the list."

"That's a lot of fears." said TyTy. "Mine would be the apocalypse. I can't bear to think of anything crashing and burning, but a whole world?"

Tyson finally spoke up. "My fear would be getting beaten up by a girl."

Empress scoffed. "What makes you so high and mighty now?"

"I thought we were friends!" added Sasha.

They looked at each other again, but just said, "Oh, what's the use?"

Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure why that would seem so frightening, but it does." He looked around. "Does anyone have any food? I'm starving."

Ray handed him a RageCandyBar. "How about this?"

Tyson shrugged. "Okay, sure." He ate the whole thing in one bite.

Ray was nearly about to cry. "He's showing some similar traits! It's a start!"

Tyson rubbed his belly. "I'm tired." He then took a nap.

Ava simply said, "I hate hurricanes."

Calla ignored her. "Being trapped in a dump would be awfully frightening."

Sasha sighed. "Mud."

Empress scoffed. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"What a load of bull." teased Zappy. "Of course you are. Even a little bit."

Empress laughed, but then tapered off. "Fine. Heights."

Zappy was shocked. "Me too!"

Aria gasped. "Me three!"

Sasha shrugged. "I guess that's reasonable." They were too tired to realize they were agreeing anymore.

"Hoses." said Redd.

"Being betrayed, losing a battle, or getting kissed by a girl in front of a large crowd." said Kai.

"The sun crashing into the earth, crazy exes of new boyfriends, or Chimchars." said Torrent.

Flare looked at her. "You aren't scared of me, are you?"

"Not at all." said Torrent. "But when you jumped off of that cliff, that was a bit frightening."

Flare shrugged. "Alright. I'm afraid of earthquakes or my trainer."

"What's so bad about-," Cactos began before Blaze cut her off.

"Definetely Taurus." said Blaze. "No doubt about that. They killed my parents."

Everyone was silent. Then Blossom broke the silence. "The legendary bird Pokemon, but it seems that I already faced that fear."

"Being buried alive." said Sebastian.

"Bug Pokemon." said Chelsea.

"Harsh critisism." said Francis.

"Volcanoes." said Electra, eyeing Blaze and thinking about his sudden confession.

"Water." said Charles.

"Being framed as a cheater or being banned from a competition." said Sparks.

"Losing, being weak, or further disgracing my clan." said Chad.

Zeneith sighed. "Being stuck in a cave with no way out."

Zero appeared, fully healed. "Being ignored."

"Camerupts." shuddered a voice. It was Birch, who was walking.

Blossom ran over, gave him a hug, and kissed him. "You're healed."

Grace appeared. "Thanks to new technology from the producers."

"Thanks." said Zero and Birch together.

"No worries." said Grace, leaving.

Darkrai and Thundurus entered. The host sighed. "You know what? We don't need them, we have wasted enough time. Let's just have a bit of suspense."

"Uh-oh." said Ava. "I don't know what that word means, but it doesn't sound good."

"Drumroll, please." Darkrai said. Thundurus took out some drumsticks and a random bongo. "You don't need drumsticks for that." Thundurus sighed, put the sticks away, and began to beat the bongo with his hands. "The person leaving tonight... is..."

The Raikous were on edge, and a few people looked at...

"TyTy." finished Darkrai. "It's time for you to go."

TyTy was shocked, but put on a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks." said some campers.

He walked over to his boat and turned around to ask, "Does this mean I'll see..."

"TyTy!" called a voice. He turned around to see Sheila running towards him. They embraced as the campers cheered.

Sheila slapped him. "That was for not saying goodbye to me." Then she kissed him. "And that was for being sorry enough to burn down a confessional."

TyTy was so dazed that he mumbled inaudibly and fainted. After he was carried onto the boat and the boat left, Darkrai dismissed the campers.

"You got the tape?" asked Thundurus.

"Yup." chuckled Darkrai, showing it to him. "This will come in handy. Suckers!"

* * *

><p>Aria was walking sadly back to her cabin, alone, when Zeneith flew along. "Could I talk to you for a second?" he asked.<p>

"I was hoping..." began Aria before Zeneith interrupted her.

"I really like you." said Zeneith. "You might have already known that, but now I've finally said it. You may not feel the same feelings, but I just wanted you to know-,"

This time, it was Aria that kissed Zeneith to shut him up. "I think you would make a great boyfriend." she said after pulling away at last.

Zeneith felt his heart beat furiously, and even more furiously with fear when a voice said, "I knew it."

It was Charles. Zeneith gritted his teeth. "Jeez, man!"

Aria giggled. "Was that good? I think I did a pretty good job of shutting him up."

"You sure did." said Charles. "Welcome to the alliance."

* * *

><p>Thundurus stretched and hopped into bed. After he closed his eyes, he heard an annoying song. One he absolutely detested...<p>

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you..._

Thundurus snapped awake. He had just been RickRoll'd, and wanted to know where the music was coming from. He tore apart his cabin to search.

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you..._

Thundurus heard the end of the song and felt relaxed that it was over. Until it looped again...

_We're no strangers to love..._

Now Thundurus was furious. "Whoever did this will pay!"

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

He finally found the music coming from a Hallmark card under his pillow that was open.

_Don't tell me you're to blind to see._

Thundurus ripped the card apart. "ZAPPY! SPARKS! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

The two were outside, looking through the window. They chuckled and shared a kiss in the mischievous moonlight.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that's a wrap! So yeah, the fear challenge is next! Who will survive? Well, I hope everyone does, but still. You neeeeeeever know. Zero nearly died.<p>

TyTy: Thanks for all of the fun, guys! And review!


	11. Fessing Up and a Preview

Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updating. I just started high school! HOORAY! ANYWAYS, I wan't to apologize and amuse you fellas with a little something while I prepare the next chapter. Enjoy.

Sparks: NEXT TIME-

Darkrai: Sparks, put your collar back on.

Sparks: I'M SO SORRY! *puts collar on* Next time on Total Drama Island...

Zappy: I get some!

Thundurus: Shut up, you little rat.

Empress: Sasha and I will disagree.

Sasha: I agree-

Both: COME ON!

Tyson: I mature a little.

Ray: And we suffer.

Zeneith: I experience being a dating man!

Aria: And I experience an alliance!

Calla: And I kill Zero and Ava.

Zero: *inching away* So, how about we get to the point?

Ava: What point?

Zappy: Oh, right! It's the fear challenge!

Charles: *smoking* Spooky.

Chad: And I have to go on a quest to redeem myself.

Cactos: So, apparently I started the whole fear thing. Sorry, guys.

Flare: No problem, Cactos.

Lawrence: We'll just KILL YOU LATER!

Cactos: Lawrence! When did you get here?

Lawrence: Well, I make a cameo, so I thought I could stop by.

Torrent: Oh. Okay then.

Sebastian: Who will get voted off?

Francis: Someone is obviously guaranteed to leave, and I hope it's not me.

Redd: Will I still kick ass without Steve?

Steve: Can I kick better ass without Redd?

Redd: Go away.

Blaze: Will I get the nerve to ask Electra out?

Electra: I'm sorry, what?

Blaze: Nothing.

Birch: Are my new walking abilities permanent?

Blossom: Will his walking abilities be permanent?

Travish: Will oi run outta swally?

Kai: Will we stay on topic?

Chelsea: Ooooooof course not.

Darkrai: Find out next time on...

All: TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON ISLAND!

Or maybe it isn't. Your choice. I just thought I'd fill the gap with SOMETHING.

Another thing, I would like you to PM or Review this chapter with some suggestions for future chapters and your own characters. Suggestion number is unlimited. If you want it to be private, PM IT.

That is all. I hope to finish the damn chapter soon. :D


End file.
